A Sparrow Without Wings
by gizmogurlie
Summary: A prequal to Revenge of The Mystic about Lia's life as a barmaid living in England with her mother. See her life as Liana Morgan Carter and see how she encountered the father she never knew. R
1. Prologue

**A/N:** 3…2…1!

All I can say now is its finally here! Revenge of The Mystic is completed and now we are going back 18 years to see the beginning story of Lia Sparrow before she became Lia Sparrow and how she got such a name. Oh, just so you know. There was no exact date in the movie so I made a guess with the date based on historical info on Port Royal and I just subtracted so and so years and created a date that would work. Now I'm going to go off and dance like an idiot in celebration while all you little people read this.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Jack Sparrow (sadly) or anything from POTC.

_Let us go back…_

_Journey through the waves of time and unlock the door to the past..._

_Witness the vision of this life..._

**Prologue**  
_:Plymouth in Devon, England- 1649:_

The vast obscurity of nighttime gradually descended upon the eventful city of Plymouth. Yet the city still thrived. The many taverns were filled with life and the tuneless melodies of drunken laughter filled the streets that flourished with the women of the night whose business considered of seeking pleasurable company.

A misty fog billowed softly along the ground. A cold night indeed as was most of the days spent in Plymouth, Devon but that was nothing to stop the activities of the night.

Past the town, down by the sandy beach on the docks stood a grand ship waiting to set sail for the ocean horizon, The Black Pearl.

Its black sails rippled softly along the night breeze, the crew hard at work. All but one hustled and chattered as they hurried back and forth the gangplank, loading the ship with necessary supplies for that journey known as freedom.

Captain Jack Sparrow had taken refuge to England after his whereabouts in the Caribbean islands were tracked by the East India trading company

He managed to give them the slip by fleeing the Caribbean altogether and setting sail for Europe where he eventually docked in Plymouth.

He had taken it upon himself to find a tavern and quick, for we all know what a precious substance rum is to this peculiar pirate captain. Shortly after stumbling into a well know tavern, known as "The Poor Man's Wealth", he met a beautiful young girl of eighteen who, to Jack's surprise, owned it

Well to make a long story short, most of his stay in Devon was spent with this young woman. Sharing his stories of the sea as she listened with such wonderment, helping her sneak out of the tavern (which was also her home) at dusk to retreat to his ship where they would satisfy their undeniable craving for each others' touch.

Now a few weeks later, Jack found that it was time for him to set sail for wherever the seas would take him. A soft rumble tore through the sky, interrupting his thoughts as he gazed up at the grey colored sky.

Definitely looked like rain.

Taking one last look at the city, he placed his leather tricorned hat on top of his head and turned towards The Pearl.

"Looks like rain." he stated as he swaggered toward the gangplank.

Jack's first mate, Hector Barbossa looked up to the sky to judge for himself. Lightly stroking his beard, he looked down to Jack from the gangplank.

"Aye, and what would be yer plan, Cap'n?" he asked with a dour look.

Jack pondered this for a moment, ending with a sly smirk, "I think we'll make do. No storm can dare make a fool out of Cap'n Jack Sparrow."

"Already too late for that…" Barbossa hissed under his breath as he stood up from his crouch, trudging up the gangplank.

"Jack!"

Jack looks up to the dock to see the young woman running urgently toward him. Her brown hair flew wildly behind her as she ran.

He quickly straightened up at the sight of her, not sure of what to do. He sighed deeply, putting his hands on his temples as he approached her.

"I'm so sorry." He starts, hands pressed together in front of him as if praying.

Jack well indeed had prepared himself for this. Unknown to the young woman, he had absolutely no intention of staying in Devon. Of course it never crossed his mind to tell her.

Typical Jack Sparrow.

"Jack, what is going on?" she said, "I thought…"

Her voice broke and she looked away from Jack, trying to remain resolute. Jack pressed his hand to his forehead, trying to process what he wanted to say.

"Look Emma, this is just the way it is." He said as if it was apparent. Emma grit her teeth in grimace at his words. For the first time she understood what many have said about this pirate captain.

Captain Jack Sparrow was not a man to be trusted but Emma, being a woman of reason, pushed those feelings aside. She never would have thought of kicking herself, a fool to not believe.

The truth of the matter was that Emma had a deep secret concerning Jack. She knew in her heart that she had to tell him

That had been her reason for running out as she had; Jack had a right to know

"Look, all I can say is I'm sorry." Jack said, the guilt starting to hit him, "My life belongs out there," he motioned with his hands toward the ocean, "I don't have time to go gallivanting."

Jack spoke with a pleasant tone, trying to lift Emma's mood but her face didn't change from its somber look.

"Jack," she spoke softly but serious, "I have something to tell you."

Jack raised his eyebrows expectantly as he brushed a piece of hair away from her face. Emma pushed his hand away, thinking for the better.

Her eyes darkened as she met his gaze, "I think you should just go."

She lightly pushed him away. He stumbled back a bit, perplexity grazing his features. He knew quite well that that was not what she had intended to say. From the look she gave him, he knew it had to be serious.

"Jack, we best be off now!"

Jack turned to see Barbossa at the wheel, looking quite impatient at the sudden holdup of Jack and Emma. He was right to be inpatient, for if they didn't leave now, they would not beat the imminent storm

Jack turned back to face Emma. With nothing more to say, he simply shrugged and turned to the ship. Emma watched with tearful eyes as Jack stumbled up the gangplank

Emma's tears continued to stream down her face as she watched The Black Pearl sail away. The moonlight shimmering off the ocean made it rather visible against the night sky.

Angrily she wiped away the tears as an emotion she never knew she could feel rose inside her.

Hate.

Slowly she lowered her hands from her face and pressed then to her stomach, fingers sprawled out. Maybe it was best that she didn't say anything.

She smiled warmly as she thought of what was to come, for her "little secret" growing inside her belly.

"Everything will be fine." She whispered reassuringly as she started to walk away from the docks, "I will take care of you."

Taking one last look at the departing Black Pearl, Emma headed back home with the thoughts of Jack completely abandoned from her mind and replaced with the concerns for her unborn child.

**A/N: **:Sarcastically: Gee! I wonder who is the unborn child…

LOL! Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And again, I would like to say thank you for the MANY reviews on ROTM. Also another small note but this story may not be accurate according to the historical things about Devon. I looked up as much as I can online but didn't really get much that could help, so I had to build on scratch and things I remember from school about this time period. If anyone has any sources then let me know.


	2. Chapter 1: Life As We Knew It

**A/N: **Well, it's nice to have chapters out so quickly huh? Lol! Well just to say but this story will be in third person view until Lia reaches her older years. I might switch it earlier if I feel like it and also another change but Lia will be doing all povs and if I do go out it will be written in third person view. It just got WAY too complicated in ROTM, switching from Will to Lia then to Jack. I even felt the need to switch to Mateo for crying out loud but it felt like uncharted territory, lol! Oh I almost forgot, I will be referring to Lia as Liana since Jack was the one who starting calling her that.

**_A Sparrow Without Wings: by Gizmogurlie_**

**Chapter 1: Life As We Knew It**

_8 years later…_

A first of very few suns shone brightly in the spring sky as eight-year-old Liana sat, crouched behind a wooden crate.

Her eyes darted cautiously back and forth across the streets. Quickly she ducked, pressing her head to her knees and bringing her arms over her head, as her "enemy" prowled the area in front of her, wooden sword in hand.

"Excuse me lad."

The boy with the wooden sword briskly stepped out of the way as two sailors went by with a large crate, heading toward the port. They smiled and chuckled slightly at the site of the boy with the red bandana covering his hair, a small leather eye patch covered his right eye and to complete the ensemble, a worn piece of sash was tied around his waist, acting like a pirate belt for his sword.

Liana breathed a sigh of relief as Michael tore down the street toward the harbor.

Michael Owens, a young boy of nine, had been a friend of Liana's for all her life, along with his younger sister Samantha, who was Liana's age. Sam (as Liana called her) and Michael's mother was a good friend of the family and often helped out Emma by caring for Liana when she couldn't. After all, a tavern was no place for a child.

Time caring for Liana often involved taking her and her children to Hazelwood Park or "The Gardens" as the children so eloquently put it.

Well to make a long story short, Liana often entertained Michael and Samantha with her impressive knowledge of pirates and many times, dragged them into fun games of swashbuckling, buried treasure and pirate ships.

"Hey you!"

Liana whipped around to see the butcher, old Mr. Anders. She had been so intent on hiding that she had completely forgotten about Mr. Anders's short temper, not to mention his grudge against her and her friends. Many times he had chased them out of his shop after catching them either hiding in the serious of their silly childish games or teasing the chickens that roamed around in their wooden cages.

In her surprise, she stepped away from her spot by the crates to run but was quickly knocked back. Soft clucking turned to squawking as the few stacked cages toppled over and landed on the dirt with a crash. The cages cracked open like fallen eggs and Liana ducked as chickens flew around, over and beside her to get away, frantically flapping their wings as they went.

Liana's head snapped up quickly only to be faced with a fuming Mr. Anders.

"Why you…!"

As quick as lightning, Liana jumped up and over the crate and took off toward the harbor. She glanced over her shoulder to see Mr. Anders hot in pursuit. She knew she would be in a usually large spot of trouble if she were caught. Her mind also couldn't help thinking of why Mr. Anders had not collapsed of a heart attack yet for chasing after her was becoming a full time job.

"Yet he never gets paid." Liana said humorously to herself, finishing her thought out loud. She continued to run as she remembered her situation.

Mr. Anders was right on her heels.

Michael sat with his legs dangling off the docks, watching the waves sway under his bare feet. He had given up his search for Liana; she was just far too clever for him

He looked around with a huff. This was the meeting spot Samantha had sent him to conjure up a plan for their two-man crew (or in this case a woman but that wasn't the point), yet there was no sign of his sister.

"Michael!"

At the sound of his name, he sprung up and quickly pulled out his wooden sword. His "enemy" Captain was surely planning a surprise attack. He brows wrinkled as he gave it another thought.

Why would she be planning a surprise attack by making herself apparent? The sheer idea of it seemed very foolish to Michael

"Michael!"

The voice called again with a more frustrated tone. Michael turned around to see Liana running like mad toward him. He moved to get out of the way but was a few seconds to late.

"Oof!"

Before she could even stop herself, Liana slammed hard into him and the duo went tumbling over the ledge, into the ocean.

Liana let out a gasp as she broke through the water's surface. She cursed under her breath for she knew she would be in for it when her mother sees the state of her dress.

"You idiot!" she screamed at Michael who surfaced a few seconds after her.

"I didn't do anything." He said angrily, "It was your doing!"

Liana let out a small cry of annoyance and dunked Michael under the water, pushing him far so she could swim off without hearing his complaints, which were like poison to her mind.

She rolled her eyes as she swam back to the dock.

"Hey! Not fair!" Michael said, spitting out water. Liana rolled her eyes and turned to face him.

"Well maybe if you just put that fat head to use…"

Before she could finish that sentence, she was roughly pulled up by her dress, landing hard on her feet. Whipping around to see who had such a firm grip on her, she became face to face with Mr. Anders.

"Your father is really going to hear from me this time, Liana." He said irritatingly as they walked away from the dock. It was then that Michael climbed out of the water. He quickly grabbed his boots and mouthed an 'I'm sorry' to Liana as he ran passed her into the city, disappearing into the crowd. Liana didn't feel the need to blame him for deserting her. Mr. Anders was indeed a scary man when he was angry.

A trail of seawater dripped behind Liana as Mr. Anders dragged her to her father's shop. Her father, Edward Carter, came into her life when Liana was only two years old when he asked for Emma's hand in marriage. Having no memory of ever being without him, she automatically thought of him as her real father having no knowledge of the fact that he was not.

Edward's hands shook with excitement as he picked up the package. Quickly he placed it on the front counter and tore it open. Inside the package was definitely a surprise for he had been waiting long enough. After many customers had come in requesting, he finally had what they've been asking for.

Quickly before any customers should walk in, he pulled out each book one by one to place them on the display shelves by the window.

Edward finished his duties right on time for the familiar jingle of the bell, which hung above the door to help indicate customers, rang. Edward turned around expecting to greet Ms. Walker who had requested more than anyone in town about his new arrival. He felt a sting of happiness that he would finally be able to tell her it came in but that feeling quickly died off as he became face to face with a sight he was quite used to seeing.

His eyes immediately focused on Liana who stood with her head hanging piteously. Firmly grasping her arm was Mr. Anders. His eyes flamed with anger as he impelled a harsh glare towards Edward.

Edward hid a smile as he looked to Mr. Anders, "And what would be the complaint this time, Mr. Anders?"

Mr. Anders just gave a look that required no answer whatsoever, "Mr. Carter, I feel that I have been exceptionally lenient as to not report this act of destruction your little brat has caused me!"

Liana's head sprang up, "Hey! I'm not a…"

Before she could say anymore, Mr. Anders roughly shook her, "Shut up."

This act alone triggered Edward. He seized Mr. Anders's arm and pulled him off of Liana, "Don't talk to my little girl that way!"

Mr. Anders scoffed vilely as he glared at the small child, "If she were my child she would surely not be able to sit down for a good week. Possibly a mistake on both your part and your wife."

Edwards knew how to fight his battles, "Well fortunately for her you are not her father."

"Thank god for that." Mr. Anders's eyes left Edward's stern glare and moved down to Liana who was holding onto her father's coat, "Young girls should not be getting into such ridiculous pirate nonsense."

His glare moved back up to Edward, "You should teach this little demon that her place is at her home, learning to cook, clean and be a suitable wife. Nothing more than that."

Edward's eyes narrowed, "Don't tell me how to raise my child."

Mr. Anders rolled his eyes before turning toward the door. Before taking off he turned around to address Edward once more, "Don't be surprised when she is older. I'd be damned surprised if your little one ever settles with a young chap."

With those last words he left the bookshop, slamming the door behind him. Edward then patted his daughter's shoulder as he laughed along with Liana, her nervousness quickly dropped away as her father lifted her up and placed her the front counter.

Liana knew quite well that she was not in any sort of trouble. Edward always believed in a carefree upbringing of fun and games and he intended for Liana to have as much fun as possible before growing up. Her carefree, adventurous spirit was certainly a rare thing for Edward to see even though he knew it was not an inheritance from her mother, nor him for the matter.

Edward pulled off his coat and draped it around Liana's shoulders, keeping her warm as he went to the back of the store. He returned a few seconds later with a towel draped over his arm and a small dress.

"And what sort of adventure did my little pirate girl have this time?" he asked lightheartedly as he helped her dry off.

Ignoring her father's question, Liana looked to the door with curious eyes, "Papa, why does Mr. Anders hate that I like to play pirates?"

Edward smiled at her question, shaking his head with amusement, "Its never a nice thing to question someone's reasons for anything."

Liana furrowed her brows as she kicked off her boots, "I know but I don't see why he hates it so much."

Edward exhaled, "You see Liana, Mr. Anders is what you would call 'old fashioned'."

"Old fashioned?" Liana drawled, tasting the word.

Edward nodded, "It means he lives too much in the past. He thinks all little girls should learn just the household errands. He thinks that's where they belong."

Liana scoffed, "That's not going to be me."

Edward laughed softly at the determination in her voice.

"I know sweetheart, " he moved a piece of hair from her face, "You're so much more than that."

Liana smiled as Edward handed her the dress, "You should change. I know your mother would have a fit if she saw you like this."

Liana hopped off the counter and ran to the back with the extra dress. She opened the door to a small storage room and began to change out of her wet clothes.

She kicked off her shoes and slipped off her stockings. Then she unbuttoned the first three buttons from her neckline and let the dress drop around her ankles. Quickly she changed into the dryer, warmer dress then she hung the wet one over a crate to dry.

She squeezed the water out of her hair, letting it drip all over the floor. As she looked around the small room, filled with old books and writing material, she managed to stumble upon an old handkerchief. Without thinking twice, she grabbed it and tied up her wet hair hoping it would make it appear dry.

As she opened the door to go back to the main room, she smiled as she saw her father sweeping the shop merrily whistling to himself. He stopped as soon as she caught his eye.

"Did you see what came in today?" he gestured to the front window. Liana's eyes lit up with excitement at the sight of the series of books sitting side by side along the front of the window, new yet delicate in their age.

"Papa, you finally got them!" Liana dashed from the backroom door to the display shelf. In her excitement, she climbed up the shelf like a spider. Before she could go any higher, Edward lifted her off by her waist and placed her on the floor.

At her age, Liana couldn't possibly know who Shakespeare was or even the essence of his work. But her mind could remember many nights tossing and turning in her bed, overhearing her father discussing with her mother the importance of finding this specific collection of his work.

"It would most definitely be a rare find indeed." She could remember her father say hundreds of times; repeating in her mind like an unforgotten song. Her father's sheer excitement over this new product had poured out, spilling into his little girl and it was as simple as that.

It was shortly after that Liana left the bookshop to head to The Poor Man's Wealth, where she resided. A long walk but one she didn't mind for the time was spent fully indulged in her thoughts. And for a girl of only eight, she had a lot on her mind.

'Ridiculous pirate nonsense…her place is at her home…little demon…' 

Everything Mr. Anders said began to burn inside her. Concerns for her upbringing were never an issue for her but she couldn't help but to let herself drift in that deliberation.

As she turned the street corner, leading into the main part of town, she began to imagine what she would be like as a woman. She had never given much thought of the possible futures ahead but she was suddenly intrigued by this future life she would have. She saw herself, in some way or another, living away from England. She imagined living on some island like Hispanola or the Caribbean, the hot sun pouring down on the city everyday instead of rain, a nice view of the beach from any part and the freedom of knowing she can leave and start over anytime.

She knew she would look more like her mother in the later years. Dark, fine hair that would flow behind her, dancing in the breeze as she walked, a wide radiant smile, all except her eyes. Liana had dark chocolate brown eyes, so piercing and glowing in their beauty. Unlike her mother who had soft brown eyes or even her father who had blue eyes.

"Look out!"

Quicker than the blink of an eye, Liana left her world of exotic wonderment. Unfortunately a bit too late for she did not see the horse and carriage coming toward her, she gasped and flew back as the driver swiftly pulled on the reins causing the animal to rear up on its hind legs, neighing vigorously, its front legs kicking the air as it came to a halt.

Liana let out a shriek as she stumbled back to avoid the horse's kicks and fell back, landing in a pile of mud, obviously a last of the outcome from the rain. She cried out in disgust as the slushy substance slid down the front of her dress and back against her skin. She stood up quickly causing blobs of mud to fly everywhere. Behind her stood a big display window. She stepped closer to look at her reflection. Big blotches of mud covered the front of her dress and her face. Her hair hung in clumps. Liana could even feel more mud inside her clothes.

Also from the window, she could see The Poor Man's Wealth behind her, far near the end of the street. Taking a deep breath, Liana turned around and started home, her shoes making slush noises from the mud filling her shoes.

**A/N: **Well that's all for now. I would like to thank everyone for their patience as I worked to get this up. Chapters may take me a while for with this story, I'm writing as I go unlike with ROTM with had been in my memory since the movie came out. Oh and I also have been doing beta work for my brother who has been writing a POTC parody. I would appreciate it if you checked it out for he has been working very hard on it and its extremely funny. His username is im-a-bit-lost and his story is called Pierats of the Careabeein: The Lost Hamster. Don't ask, lol!


	3. Chapter 2: The Same Moon

**A/N:** Heh you guys are so going to hate me (I think…) but I went back to ROTM and did some MAJOR editing. I deleted scenes, added new ones, gave more naturalness and hopefully made a better flow. It will be out soon and I'll announce when it is. Thus adding to my excuse for not getting this chapter out sooner.

**Chapter 2: The Same Moon**

Liana sighed in peaceful relaxation as she sank into the warm water, relishing the feeling of cleanliness. As she waited for her mother to return, she couldn't help but surrender herself to the wonderment of her imagination.

Slowly she sank further into the water, sucking in air as she went down. In seconds, her world transformed into a translucent cluster of ripples, the candlelight painting the glassy currents with a soft glow as she laid at the bottom of the washtub. She began to imagine an underwater world of mermaids living the life of royalty in their underwater kingdoms. Just like in the stories her father often told her.

Her father often had a number of stories. His stories, although told for the sole purpose to get her to sleep, were filled with excitement, wonder and imagination. He often spoke of mermaids living in their underwater kingdoms and pirates sailing many worlds. She swished her arms around as she felt her reality of actually swimming in the vast blueness of the ocean, the glistening kingdom before her eyes with the radiating sense of home. Liana knew quite well that it was all nonsense, but what would be a childhood without ingenious nonsense?

Suddenly Liana gasped in fright, sucking in water instead of air as she felt a swift tug on her ankle. She burst through the water and back to reality in a fit of coughs and sputters. She stood up in the tub as she felt a large towel hit her in the face.

"Oh and how sad an ending that would have been for this young buccaneer," a voice in a teasing manner said. Liana didn't have to think twice about who it was, "Drowning in your own washtub."

Liana pulled the towel off her face and tossed it aside as she jumped back into the water. She looked over and gave a teasing sort of glare to Sarah who ducked behind the tub.

"The enemy has been spotted!" Liana cried out. "Return fire!"

She began to splash water outside of the tub where Sarah was hiding. Sarah shrieked as she realized her barmaid uniform was getting wet. She was really going to hear from Mrs. Carter.

"Liana! Your mother is going to kill me!" Sarah cried out but couldn't help but laugh for she enjoyed being around Liana. Ignoring her comment, Liana kept throwing water, "Well you should have thought of that before attacking me."

"Liana Morgan Carter!"

All activities halted at the sound of Emma's appearance, looking around the room in horror as she stood at the door. Quickly Liana reached out and grabbed the towel on the floor to cover herself up.

Sarah stood up and began to wipe at the wet spots on her dress, mumbling apologies as she went. She swung her head back causing her blonde hair to fly back as she gathered it all and tied it up in a tight ponytail.

Emma did not move from her place at the door, "Sarah, do you mind getting back downstairs? It's a madhouse down there."

Emma spoke in a tone of both irritation and urgency as she pulled Liana out of the tub. Sarah nodded vigorously as she bounded for the stairs. Emma turned her attention back to her daughter and began to dry her off.

"Well, at least I can't say this is far worse than the carriage." She said calmly. Liana rolled her eyes as she squeezed water out of her hair.

"Mama," she whined, "I was coming home like Papa said to and I slipped."

"Well, unfortunately a good explanation won't help the state of your dress." Emma stated bitterly. Liana sighed deeply as she lifted her arms, allowing her mother to slip on her nightgown.

_Later that night:_

"Now where is my daughter?" Emma asked herself in a playful manner as she skulked around the bedroom, "I could have sworn I saw her a minute ago…"

Emma turned around toward the door at the presence of her husband, Edward, "You haven't seen Liana, have you?" She asked. Edward scanned the room with his eyes, knowing of the game.

"No darling, I thought she was with you."

A muffled giggle could be heard from under the covers of the bed at that moment. Both Edward and Emma looked to the bedcovers, which were moving. Emma raised her eyebrows and smiled as she put her finger to her lips, telling Edward not to say anything. He nodded and walked away with a smile, letting the girls continue their little game.

Emma crept slowly to the bed as the giggles quieted down to an occasional chuckle. She then pounced on the bed.

"Gotcha!"

Emma threw back the covers and Liana began to struggle as her mother poked at her sides. Emma laughed at the sound of her daughter laughing. Liana let out a squeal as Emma continued to tickle her. She twisted and turned to get away but without success.

"Mummy, stop it!" Liana cried in between giggles.

"Say it first!"

"Alright you win! You win!"

Emma released her daughter and laid on the bed next to her as Liana came out from under the covers, struggling for breath. They shared a look before bursting into giggles. Liana knew to take advantage of each moment, to really embrace being her mother's baby again.

Liana smirked as her mother ran her finger down the front of her nose, "Now sweetheart, I believe it's time for bed." She stood up and waited for Liana to get settled before tucking her in. Emma then reached out her hand and began to smooth out her hair that was strewn out all over the pillow.

Liana smiled as Emma leaned down and kissed her forehead, "Goodnight, my girl."

"Good night, mama." Liana mumbled as her mother left, closing the door behind her. Liana rolled over around to face the window. The moon was shining brightly outside, illuminating painted streaks on the walls. No matter what, Liana always knew that she had that moon; a sign of purity and beauty she can look upon to feel peace.

Liana then drifted to sleep, oblivious to the fact that another person was longing for the same feeling of peace as he gazed upon the same moon; Captain Jack Sparrow.

Not even being left a victim of mutiny with no ship was enough to rid him of his dignity. His kohl brimmed eyes flew open as he was stuck with the anger and hated he felt for his first mate who, in a greedy state of mind, had robbed him of everything and left him for dead on a deserted island.

It had been three years since getting off the island but with no progress for Jack. He still had his reputation of course, but without his ship he felt as though he was nothing.

Jack frowned in puzzlement as he felt something stir next to him. He felt suddenly aware of a weight over his chest. He looked down to see a mass of blonde hair strewn out against him. He smiled slightly as he recalled the events of the previous night.

Upon bestowing his interest upon a young girl at the tavern he stayed at, he managed to get a personal invite to her bedroom. Softly so not to rouse her, he gently rolled her off of him. She stirred slightly but did not wake. He rose to his feet and stretched out his limbs.

Jack stumbled about in the dark, picking up his clothes that were thrown haphazardly around the floor mixed about with other clothing. As he dressed he began to think of what he was about to do. He felt a sense of uneasiness creep over him as he thought of his next destination. He knew what he had to do but couldn't help but wonder if it was a wise choice.

He finished fastening on his belt and baldric as he went for the window. Jack grinned smugly as he recalled the many times he'd have no choice but to flee a house at night due to an angry husband, lover or father that would without hesitation give chase.

Jack swung his legs out the window and held on to the bit of rooftop that stuck out over the edge above. He began to shimmy to the left where a vine lattice stood plastered against the side of the house. Realizing the vine lattice wasn't going to hold his weight, he decided to try and lower himself to the ground. Below was a slanted piece of roof where Jack knew to be above the dining area.

Deciding to give it a shot, he exhaled deeply as he prepped himself for letting go. He kept hope that his reflexes would be reliable this time. He let go, falling rapidly. Unfortunately the roof was more slanted than he predicted and Jack immediately fell back, rolling down the rest of the way. However, he managed to grab hold of the ledge before completely sliding off, letting his legs swing about wildly.

Not getting a good grip, he was only able to hold for a few seconds before sliding off again. A groan escaped his lips as he collapsed in a heap, face first in the dirt. He sat up on his knees as he tried to soothe away the throbbing pain shooting up his side. His thoughts on the pain were cut short as a light went on from one of the downstairs windows.

"What in the name of God…?"

Jack had already taken off, racing down the street. Ridding them of his presence by the time anyone could come out to see what all the commotion was about. He slowed a bit as he was out of sight from the house but kept running for he had to be at the docks.

The familiarized scent of the salt water and the sounds of breaking waves began to surround Jack as he stopped. He let out a curse as he wrapped his coat tighter around himself. Europe was never nearly as warm as the Caribbean.

The dock was deserted so there was nothing he could do but wait.

As he waited, he reached into his shirt and pulled out a peculiar looking key he kept hung around his neck, it was no bigger than his index finger and made entirely out of bone. Due to its vast history and purpose, Jack found himself no longer able to keep it in his possession.

Having encounters from many who attempted to steal it with no success, he decided to hide it by giving it to someone no one would even dream of going after.

"Waited long, Mr. Sparrow?"

Jack practically jumped out of his skin at the sudden voice. He whirled around to be faced with the man he was waiting for.

"That's Captain Sparrow if you don't mind and no, I just arrived." Jack spoke acutely, wanting to get to the point.

The man pointed toward the dock at a small boat, smaller than most ships, "Well, Captain Sparrow, I've upheld my part of the bargain. How about you?"

He held out his hands expectantly as Jack stuffed a small pouch in his palm, "Already one step ahead, mate."

Jack left the man at his spot and strutted to the boat. He raised his eyebrows incredulously at the size. The man crept behind him and answered as if reading his mind, "Don't let her size fool you, Jack. She is quite durable and built for speed."

Jack nodded, not taking his eyes off the boat, "Well as long as it gets me to Devon."

**A/N: **Once again I apologies for my prolonged update. For those who have not read Revenge of The Mystic yet, please don't until I announce the release of the new and improved version to avoid confusion. And for those who have already read it, well, I hope you're as excited as I am about it. For more information on the changes and more PLEASE view my fanboard. You can get there by my homepage link on my profile.


	4. Chapter 3: A Drop In For Jack Sparrow

**A/N: **Well I would like to announce that the new version of ROTM has been released. It's not much different from the last one but a few things have been changed that involve this story. Again I'm sorry for the lack of chapters but work and school has been a bitch and has taken up most of my time. Also I have been having terrible writer's block.

**Chapter 3: A Drop In for Jack Sparrow**

"En Garde!"

Liana gripped her wooden sword firmly with both hands as she advanced on Sarah. It had been three days since Liana's horse carriage escapade and Emma took this opportunity to leave her daughter in Sarah's care, hoping that Liana could stay out of trouble for at least one day.

It was no trouble for Sarah since nighttime was usually the busiest at the tavern. Liana let out a high-pitched growl as she swung her sword at Sarah.

The girls laughed as they continued to take swings at each other. Both lacking in skill but it didn't seem an essential. Though she was ten years older than her, Sarah found herself unable to keep up with this child. She certainly had a wild energy.

Sarah jumped back as Liana attempted to charge at her. Unable to stop, Liana tripped and fell on all fours in the dirt. Sarah stopped for a moment in concern but smirked when Liana stood up and brushed herself off.

Sarah held up her hands in surrender, letting her sword drop to the ground, "Sweetie, I need a break," she said, between huffs. Sarah reached out for Liana who dropped her sword and took her hand as they sat in front of Sarah's house.

She pulled out a small leather sack she had placed by the porch and reached into it, pulling out two fruit pies. Liana licked her lips and her eyes gleamed in want from the sweet aroma of the pastry, a divine pleasure for a child. Sarah took a bite out of one as she handed the other to Liana who wolfed it down. Sarah laughed as she saw Liana's face covered in strawberry syrup.

"You are such a hog, Liana." Sarah commented as she used her apron to wipe Liana's face.

"Mmggfff!"

Liana had meant to say, "No, I'm not!" but the whole pastry she shoved in her mouth had muffled her speech.

Sarah laughed as Liana put her whole body into swallowing causing her face to contort into peculiar expressions therefore bringing out more laughter from Sarah. The girls sat with quiet contentment as they continued to feast on more fruit pies and listen to the town's ongoing activity.

Sarah's house was located near the main shopping central of Plymouth so the streets were exceptionally active. None of the activities seemed apparent to Liana as she fixated her gaze on a group of young schoolboys, carrying their books and chattering among themselves as they returned from a long day at school.

"I want to go to school," Liana spoke up out of the blue. Sarah followed her gaze to the schoolboys who had all scattered around the shops, "Believe me Liana, you don't need school if you want to learn."

"What do you mean?" Liana asked, fiddling with the now empty sack. Sarah turned to face her, "I mean you'll be surprised how much you can learn at home, without school."

Liana's curiosity was sparked, meeting Sarah's eyes in complete interest, "Like what?"

Sarah smirked proudly to herself; glad she had caught Liana's attention, "Come in and I'll show you."

Liana jumped to her feet in excitement and ran into the house just as Sarah opened the door.

Being neither poor nor rich, her father was indeed able to afford a decent house. Sarah pitched in her help by working for Emma at the tavern after turning eighteen. Her house was adorned with unfamiliar items from her father's travels, everything from jewelry, portraits, wines and anything else you can think of. As Sarah ran upstairs to her room, Liana took this time to observe her surroundings.

The walls flourished with hanging beaded necklaces of the brightest colors and portraits of different qualities, a small rounded table sat in the middle of the room with a few candles on top with only two chairs around it. A small bed was off in the corner below the window with a few letters scattered all over the blankets. Liana approached as her eyes fixed on a small leather pouch. Picking it up, it rattled with a jingle. Before she could even open it, a hand came out of nowhere and snatched it away.

"Don't touch this." Sarah said firmly as she pocketed it. Of course Liana's curious mind had to know, "What is it?"

"It's from my father." She said nonchalantly, "He is in Ireland working on a trade right now."

Although it wasn't much information, Liana understood perfectly well of the matter. Sarah's father was a merchant sailor and would many times be gone for several weeks. He always had his daughter first in his heart and would often send her money from wherever he was. He would come back with hundreds of stories and many keepsakes from the lands he visited.

Sarah sat on the end of the bed and pulled out a crumpled piece of parchment. Liana hopped up on the bed to get a closer look.

"My father brought this back from Versailles." Sarah explained as she opened up the crumpled paper, "I thought you would want to see it."

Liana took the paper as Sarah handed it to her. A bit worn but the fine print was still readable as she placed the paper on her lap, smoothing it out as she began to read it.

**_Wanted _**

_A Royal Navy Arrest Warrant is hereby issued_  
_for the capture of_

**Jack Sparrow**

_Wanted for acts of piracy and brigandage. Responsible for numerous attacks on East India and French vessels in the Atlantic and Caribbean waters. Wears a brown overcoat with a tricorned hat, brown hair with beaded dreadlocks and carries a sword and pistol. Approach with caution.  
One hundred francs reward for his capture._

A rough, sketch of this Jack Sparrow was included with the description. Liana ran her fingers softly along the drawing as she pushed her mind to recollect. As hard as she tried, she couldn't recall a single story with this man's name from her father.

She tilted her head in puzzlement, "Who is this?"

Sarah looked at her incredulously, "I was quite sure your father told you about Jack Sparrow."

Liana shook her head. The truth was Edward knew all about him but was never able to tell his daughter anything for Emma wouldn't allow it. Although confused, Edward didn't think anything of it and respected his wife's regulation.

Sarah sat next to Liana, her eyes on the sketch as she began to tell of him. Liana listened attentively, her eyes widening with such captivation over this pirate she has never heard of.

_A Bit Later:_

Liana's heart hammered away as she ran with all her might. Her adrenaline running high as her mind overflowed from excitement over the stories she was just told. Everything flew past her as she kept running, kicking up dirt as she went. She ducked, stumbling on her own feet as she almost collided into a young woman who was window-shopping. The woman let out a cry as Liana zipped past her, almost falling as she jumped out of her way. Recovering from her encounter, she shot a death glare toward Liana, who was already gone.

Liana finally came to a halt at her destination. She crouched with her hands on her knees, panting heavily as she struggled to catch her breath. Across the street stood "The Poor Man's Wealth". From her spot across the way, she could see her father resting on the front porch leaning leisurely against the wall with his foot propped lazily on the porch railing, enjoying the contentment of being alone as he took a puff from his cigar.

Not wanting to disturb him of his relaxation, Liana left the cul-de-sac and strolled down a different road. Normally she would just duck into the house right across from the tavern to see Michael and Samantha but not today for they were under the care of their Aunt Mary while their mother went to the shops.

Liana swore under her breath at the very thought of Aunt Mary.

Mary Louise was Michael and Samantha's Aunt from their mother's side. Liana had pondered for years the motive for Mary's aversion towards her without success. Truth be told, Mary coincidently was always at the right place at the right time when it came to nosing in other people's business.

It was eight years ago when she just happened to stumble into such business. That one night she decided to go for a late night walk following an eventful day at her sister's house. It was on this day that she found out her sister was carrying her second child. Exciting news it would have been if it weren't for Mary's sister already caring for a son who was not even a year old. All day, Mary was consumed by concern for her sister's situation.

A late night walk would most indeed clear her mind. She stopped in her tracks as she heard whispering coming from the tavern just up the street. Thinking nothing of it, she went on her way. Seeing two figures coming in her direction, she quickly backed through an alleyway after recognizing one of their voices.

Emma Morgan, who at a young age, had won quite a bit of respect from those who knew her, the one who Mary had such respect due to her strong willed nature, was skipping merrily down the road alongside a scruffy looking man. His wild, unkempt hair, bejeweled with countless trinkets, swung about as he followed her lead, keeping his body close as his hands explored whatever part of her body they could as the couple sauntered down the road, drunk on each other's passion and desire.

Judging by the way they kept whispering to each other and their silent giggles, Mary guessed this affair was a secret.

It was only a few weeks later that Emma was with child and this man simply disappeared. Two years after her child was born, she managed to get married to Edward Carter, the bookkeeper. Keeping the child's real father a secret turned out to be easier than expected for Edward was rather fond of this child and had no hesitation in calling her his. This choice alone drove no attention to Liana's real identity for everyone already assumed he was her father.

Except, of course, for Mary who knew the truth. Seeing Liana playing around the town with her mischievous nature was like a sign from the Almighty himself. Mary had allowed all respect for Emma to be damned to the depths, never to be recovered. The thought of knowing this secret, that Emma's young daughter was born out of a life that pulsed the blood of a society outcast and a scandalous crook sickened her to her very soul, for no pirate was ever respected

Having these facts completely shrouded from her knowledge, Liana just learned to deal with this unexpected hatred. She approached with caution as she reached the front porch of the two-story house. The smell of fresh paint tickled Liana's nose as she peeked through one of the windows.

Mary was fast asleep on a rocking chair. Her head lolled on one side with her mouth slightly open as the chair rocked softly back and forth. Liana smirked in relief but thought for the better not to go in via the front door for Mary was a very light sleeper.

With a pensive frown, she backed away from the window. It was there that Liana noticed the giant oak tree standing by the side of the house, near the window where Liana knew Michael and Samantha's room would be. She didn't have to think twice of the idea before she was already halfway up the tree.

As she reached the higher branches, Liana was able to get a good view into the nearest window. Samantha was stretched lazily across her bed busying herself with a game of Cat's Cradle. Her leg dangled off the bed, swinging absently back and forth as she moved her fingers in, out and around the yarn, inventing her own moves as she went.

Michael was sitting at the desk across from his sister, focused on his studies. It wasn't something for Liana to question considering it was quite late in the day to still be studying. She knew Michael was such an absorber when it came to learning and always found himself studying from books that weren't assigned and studying things that had nothing to do with his schoolwork, not for just his own satisfaction but for Liana and Samantha's as well. He would learn and teach them in the process, showing them everything he was learning so they were equal in their intelligence.

Liana did not hesitate as she reached out toward the window and softly rapped her knuckles on the thin glass. All activity ceased as both heads turned toward the window. Michael almost laughed at seeing his friend hovering on a rickety branch just outside his window. Just as quickly as it came, he suppressed his laughter for he knew to expect these unpredictable actions from her.

He opened the window as his sister hopped on the second bed nearest the window. Michael casually rested his forearms on the windowsill with his sister mimicking his posture as he waited for Liana to speak.

Reading their expressions, Liana quickly stated the answer as to why she was where she was, "Aunt Mary."

Michael and Samantha shared a look before nodding in realization. "So what brings you here?" Michael asked.

Liana shrugged, "Well, I was rather hoping that you would come out to Vernway Dock, the both of you. I have the most extraordinary story "

Both children grinned in glee at their friend's proposal, yearning for liberation. This was a chance for an escape to adventure for both of them after being cooped up in their rooms to die of boredom.

"Give us a few minutes and we'll be down." Michael said before shutting the window. Liana watched as he took his sister's hand, helping her off the bed as they both went for the door.

Liana surged with enthusiasm as she began to make her way down the tree. She froze at the sound of a loud crack. At the same time, the wobbly branch she was hanging on began to shake. She grasped the branch tightly, dropping her legs and swiftly wrapping them around the branch.

The sound of the branch cracking ceased slightly as Liana began to slowly shimmy down the branch. Breathing a sigh of relief, she uncrossed her ankles and continued climbing down, taking caution as she put one foot behind the other.

She slowly slid off the branch as she placed both feet on a thin branch below her. She gasped as it snapped, leaving her to dangle a good distance from the ground. She let out a scream as she lost her grip and fell out of the tree.

It was earlier that day that Jack Sparrow arrived into the continuous activities of Devon. A familiarized contentment fell upon him as he walked off the dock, observing the city he had not seen in eight years. Knowing his task would be a difficult one, he decided to give himself a treat and wandered in search of a pub. After all, 'The Poor Man's Wealth' wasn't the only place to indulge himself in the pleasure of his precious rum.

Shuffling past an old oak tree, he stopped when he realized what road he was on, a road tarnished with countless memories of Emma Morgan. He could remember taking her down this road as a shortcut to his ship, the feelings brewing inside him as he relived each moment. He could remember waiting outside the tavern as she climbed out her window late in the night, the excitement of being with her mixed with the apprehensive adrenaline of knowing they could be caught. He remembered the last night he saw her at the harbor. The sadness he felt in knowing he broke her heart and knowing that even though he denied it, he did dream of seeing her again and saw the key he possessed as his opportunity.

Not knowing why he was feeling this way, he shook it off and was about to get moving when he heard a scream from above. Looking up, it only took a second before he was flat on his stomach. Feeling a pair of hands pushing on his back, he immediately thought a young woman threw herself on him for a chance of having him, something that occurred often in Tortuga and Singapore.

Waiting for her to speak but not hearing a word from her, he decided to speak first, "Look luv, if you really wanted me that badly, all ye had to do was ask."

He rolled over on his back as he felt the weight lift off. Looking over to see who was on him, he froze as he found himself staring into the eyes of a small child. A young girl to be exact, her braids blew in the soft wind as she stared back with wonderment.

Jack unfroze as he cocked his head, raising one eyebrow. Not knowing what to say, he said the first thing that came to his mind, "Hey, you're not a beautiful woman…"

Liana cocked an eyebrow at him. Although she had no clue as to what he meant, she knew who this man was. She was meeting a real pirate! She wanted so badly to say something but her mind had gone blank. Frantically she tried to get herself to speak.

'_Speak, damn you! Speak! Say something!'_

"What's the matter?" Jack asked in a teasing manner as he stood up, "Cat got your tongue?"

Liana managed to blink a few time but no words for she was still in complete awe over the fact that she was face to face with the notorious Jack Sparrow, just minutes after hearing of him.

Jack looked away for a minute, laughing to himself as he wondered why was he wasting his time teasing a child. He certainly had more pressing matters to attend to. He put his hands on his knees as he went down to her level, his face a few inches from hers.

"Look little missy," he said soft but firmly, "I don't know what kind of game you're playing here but I have better things to do than sit here wasting my time with the likes of you."

Taking this as a sign to shove off, Liana began to back away slowly but not fast enough for Jack's patience. Jack lunged forward swiftly, "Get lost!"

Liana gasped and took off running. Instead of going down the road to the coastline, she ducked behind Aunt Mary's house. She stood behind the corner, waiting for Jack to be on his way.

Jack smiled with self-satisfaction. Taunting a child can be fun and was something Jack has done a few times before but he felt there was something different with this child. He felt she was familiar in someway, a slight connection he could feel. He shrugged it off, not wanting to drive himself crazy with the thoughts as he turned and walked away.

Liana peeked out from behind the house, watching this man swagger away in such a peculiar manner. He didn't seem like the pirate in the stories Sarah told her but his face was definitely the same from the wanted poster's sketch.

Liana rushed down the sandy path with her friends trailing behind her. Vernway Dock was an old abandoned port in the forest behind 'The Poor Man's Wealth'. A partially rundown boathouse was all that remained on the pier, surrounded by a beautiful secluded coast.

The boathouse served as a playground for the children and a place to go when they needed time away from their families. Inside was always dark until Samantha ripped down the dusty curtains from the enormous windows, giving a nice view of the ocean.

The upstairs room was where the children would mostly spend their time for it was the cleanest of the rooms. It also happened to be filled with many items of interest. An old armoire stood to the far corner of the room; a cot with a worn mattress was to the other. A pair of doors opened to a small balcony with a beautiful view of the sunset.

The children guessed that whoever lived there left quite recently for the house was still furnished. As the children ran into the room, Liana jumped on the bed along with Samantha and began to bounce around. Michael went for the double doors and pushed them open to let in some air.

"So what is this 'extraordinary story' you wanted to tell us?" Michael asked Liana.

In her excitement, she leapt off the bed and went to her knees. She pried a bit at a loose floorboard before it broke off. Setting the board aside, she reached in and pulled out a small tin box, no bigger than a jewelry box, and placed it on her lap as she sat cross-legged. As she did this, Michael took a candle from the night table and lit it. He placed it on the floor as he sat next to Liana.

"Before I say anything, I want you to repeat after me." Liana stated as the kids gave her their full attention, "Spiders, snakes and lizard heads."

"Spiders, snakes and lizard heads." The siblings repeated.

"If I shall tell, I'll die till I'm dead."

"If I shall tell, I'll die till I'm dead." As if on cue, all three kids busted out laughing. They always said their oath before anything was shared but it was still funny.

"Alright, now tell us." Samantha said as her giggles quieted down.

Liana opened the box as she cleared her throat, "Today at Sarah's, I was told tales of a pirate I never knew existed. His name is Captain Jack Sparrow." She pulled out the wanted poster and unfolded it for her friends to see, "I figured this could go in our box."

"So what ship he is captain of?" Michael asked as he studied the picture.

Liana leaped to her feet, "The Black Pearl. Many say its one of the fastest ships out there, nigh uncatchable. Sarah told me Captain Sparrow is supposedly one of the most fearsome pirates of the Spanish Main."

"Supposedly, huh?" Michael said with a laugh, "What has he done that is so "fearsome"?"

Liana grabbed the piece of wood, swinging it around like a sword, "I heard he sacked an entire port without firing a single shot. That he also vanished without a trace from seven agents of the East India Trading Company, hear they've been hunting him for years."

Samantha hopped off the bed, "There is no way…"

"But that's not the extraordinary," Liana cut her off, " Today while I was in the tree, I met him."

She said the last bit at almost a whisper as if someone would be listening in from the window. Michael furrowed his brows, "You met him up in the tree?"

"No!" Liana exclaimed with a laugh at the image, "I fell off the tree and he was there."

"I think you are lying." Michael said, ducking just in time as Liana swung the piece of wood at him.

"Believe what you want, Michael. I don't care." Liana told him, giving another playful swing with the wood.

Samantha smiled, "Well I believe you."

Liana returned the smile, "Thanks."

_Back At The Tavern:_

Emma's fingers flew upon the ivory keys as she played lovely melodic melodies. It didn't take long for her to get lost in the world of her music. With no particular song in mind, she would just play, pausing every now and then to write the notes to what she just played in her diary.

Her concentration broke as a voice spoke from behind her, "Emma, they have been gone all day!"

The voice was from Katherine Owens, a good friend of Emma's and Michael and Samantha's mother. Emma sighed heavily as she shut her diary and turned on the piano bench to face her friend.

"It's not like them." She shook her head disappointingly as she spoke, "She was supposed to tell Sarah to walk her home."

Sarah tensed as she was clearing up the tables by Katherine. Emma didn't blame her but she still couldn't help but feel responsible for Liana not returning home right away. The matter was that Liana lied to get Sarah to not walk her home so she could be able to go to see her friends.

Katherine stood up and began to pace as Sarah cleared the half-drunken glass of sherry from her table, "You can't always rely on children to do the right thing."

Emma smirked to herself as she peeked out the window, her eyes wandering the darkness of the city. It was after she watched the last stumbling drunk leave 'The Poor Man's Wealth' when she spotted three small figures dashing toward the tavern in such urgency.

"They're here!" she declared as the front door swung open. Liana burst in like a phantom and collapsed on one of the tables, heaving as she tried to catch her breath. Michael and Samantha trailed in after, leaning on each other for support as Katherine approached them.

"Why weren't you two at Aunt Mary's?" she demanded, "I was worried sick about you two!"

"We just wanted to play, Mama." Samantha spoke chirpily, not really understanding the seriousness of the matter. Michael snorted in an attempt not to laugh as Liana covered her face to hide her smile. Katherine was not pleased.

"Let's go now." She commanded, "I'll deal with you two when we get home."

Michael took Samantha's hand as Katherine led them out the door. As the door shut, Liana stood up and went for the stairs.

"Wait just one moment, young lady," Emma's stern voice spoke up causing Liana to freeze. She turned to face her mother, bracing herself.

"Just what were you doing? You were supposed to have Sarah walk you here!" Emma demanded. Liana hung her head as her heart hammered away. She didn't like being yelled at.

Emma waited expectantly before going to her daughter and seized her by her arms, "Liana Morgan Carter, you will answer me."

"I'm sorry, Mama…" Liana whispered, evading her piercing gaze as she stared at her hands that were held in front of her since her mother had a grip on her arms. Her eyes glistened as she felt the disappointment her mother was feeling toward her.

Seeing her daughter about to burst into tears, Emma's stern expression softened as she pulled her daughter into her arms. Emma was not used to bringing out the firm hand on her daughter but not knowing where she was in such a large city was a scary sensation. She appeared calm and collected with Katherine but inside she was just as worried.

"It's alright, Liana," Emma whispered soothingly, "You just scared me. Don't ever do that again." She held Liana for a bit more before pulling away, "Now lets get you ready for bed."

After a hot bath, Emma was tucking in Liana as she settled for sleep. She sat at the edge of her daughter's bed, smoothing out her long brown locks as Liana gazed at her lovingly.

"Will you sing me a song?" Liana asked.

Emma smirked, "Well, which song would you like to hear?"

Liana looked away for a minute as she pondered, "I don't know." She giggled at her response, knowing that was not a real answer. Emma rolled her eyes, "Alright I have one for you."

Emma cleared her throat before she began to sing a song she wrote when Liana was five.

_"I will watch you in the darkness  
Show your love will see you through  
When the bad dreams wake you crying  
I'll show you all love can do _

I will watch through the night  
Hold you in my arms  
Give you dreams where no one will be  
I will watch through the dark  
Till the morning comes

For the light will take you  
Through the night to see  
Our light, showing us all love can be

I will guard you with my bright wings  
Stay till your heart learns to see  
All love can be"

Liana's lips stretched into a peaceful smile as she listened to her mother's delicate and flawless voice. Emma brushed Liana's cheek softly as she leaned down and kissed her daughter good night. With that, she stood up and closed her bedroom door as she left to go downstairs to close the tavern and lock up.

As she busied herself with moving the tankards under the bar, she jumped up startled as a loud knocking disturbed the silence of the empty tavern.

"Sorry, we're closed." Emma called out. The knocking continued causing Emma a bit of fear. Thinking it could be someone wanting to do harm, she snatched a corkscrew off the counter as she moved toward the door.

She opened the door enough to peek her head out. A rugged pirate stood before her, weary and dirty. He seemed to have traveled a long way judging by the brackish scent of ocean water he carried. She was about to tell him off when she realized who it was. Her heart leaped to her throat as she lowered her hand, letting the corkscrew drop to the floor.

"Jack?" she whispered.

Stepping into the light, Jack Sparrow looked her up and down, taking in the presence of the woman who stood before him. All he could ask himself was has it really been eight years?

"Hello, Emma."

**A/N: **Again I apologies for not bringing this chapter out sooner but I have been doing housekeeping and babysitting all day, three times a week for one of my mom's friends plus school and helping out in my mom's business. Chapters will still be coming at a slow pace but I will be doing my best to bring them out as quickly as possible but be patient for I am not WonderWoman.


	5. Chapter 4: A Secret Revealed

**A/N: **I've added a new section to my fanboard. I added a link to my photobucket album which you might all be curious to know has banners for all my stories that I created, including my sequel to this story. If anyone is interested in seeing them then click on my homepage link on my profile then click on "The Creative Process" then click on "Images and Banners". I hope you will check them out.

**Chapter 4: A Secret Revealed**

It was as if opening a door to the past. Everything just seemed to slow to a halt and Emma could almost feel the stillness as she looked into those familiar brown eyes with such an immense sensation coursing through her body.

Jack twitched a bit in apprehension, not expecting this sort of calm reaction. It took him everything he could muster to be able to just knock on the front door.

"I know it's been a while…" Jack began to speak, bracing himself. He knew from his numerous encounters with women of their aggressive reactions toward him. He could never fathom the concept of how he often crossed paths with the women from his past even after many years but their reactions were nonetheless unforgettable and not to mention abusive, except for this. This weirdly calm reaction from Emma sent an almost eerie sensation through Jack.

Emma remained motionless in her shock, unable to say or do anything in her situation. Her body then reacted as if she had to remind herself why she hated him and slammed the door. Jack jerked his head back as the door slammed, not wanting to get hit in the face.

He made a face as he swaggered back from the door, just the reaction he was waiting for. On the contrary, he felt an odd sense of reprieve toward his expectancy.

He jerked his head in an arrogant manner as he approached the door and knocked again, "You know luv, I would find it considerably rude if one were to slam doors on guests' faces like that. Not sure if I deserve that…"

Emma rolled her eyes as she walked away from the door, clearing empty glasses from the bar counter. What a silly thing for him to say. She decided that if she ignored him long enough, he was sure to give up and go away. Of course being so many years ago that she knew him, she failed to remember that Jack was truly one stubborn pirate.

Jack pressed his forehead against the door realizing that he was getting nowhere. His head perked up suddenly as he remembered the back porch, which had effortless access to the back window, which lead into one of the bedrooms. Before he had a chance to go into action, a voice rang out from behind him.

"May I help you?"

Judging by the kind manner in the voice, Jack quickly decided it would be best to play it cool. No need for being chased tonight. He turned around to face the man, waving one hand as he spoke, "Just an old friend payin' a visit."

Edward's eyes narrowed in slight suspicion. What Jack didn't know was Edward had been on his way home after closing his shop and happened to witness Jack pounding on the front door. "And what business do you have with Miss. Morgan?" Edward stepped up the porch steps, not taking his eyes off Jack as he approached the front door.

"Mind you but I'd rather speak to Emma or _Miss. Morgan_ as you referred." Jack said in an intolerant yet sarcastic manner. He really felt pressed for time and was not in any situation to be making small talk. Edward overlooked Jack's insolence as he fiddled with a pair of keys, "Well let just get this over with then, shall we?"

Jack bowed his head as Edward opened the door, "Very well then."

Edward immediately went inside as Jack lingered behind for a few minutes. Exhaling harshly, he followed.

'_A foolish idea, Cap'n'.'_

He felt his nerves shake at the memory of Mr. Gibbs's opinion on this idea to go to Devon. Jack figured that the key would be safe with Emma for not one of his many enemies knew of his little fling in England or that he was even near England at the time. Everyone agreed with Mr. Gibbs of how silly and pointless the journey seemed but Jack of course was only going to stand by his decisions and no one else's.

Of course Jack had other reasons to see her that he could not explain to anyone.

As he followed Edward in, his eyes drifted around, taking in the familiar presence of the tavern. It really didn't feel like eight years for the tavern seemed to remain ageless. He stopped short as he noticed Emma. Her back was turned as she busied herself with cleaning out tankards and placing them in the back cabinet.

"You seem to have a visitor, Emma." Edward came out from the backroom, drying his hands with a towel as he eyed Jack carefully. As Emma continued to clean, Jack sat down at the bar. His palms sweat as his breath caught at the sight of her.

"Can I fix you a drink?" Edward asked Jack as he set a glass in front of him. Right away Emma turned around and snatched it back, "He won't be needing a drink." She spoke curtly as she turned around, setting the glass down beside her on the counter.

Edward looked toward Emma with a frown of disapproval toward her manners. With that, he grabbed his wife's arm and pulled her aside, "What are you doing?" he asked firmly. Emma pulled her arm back, "He is not welcome here. I want him out of here now!"

A playful smirk played on Jack's lips as he sat back with his hands behind his head, waiting for them to finish. Although rude as to not consider his presence, he found it more amusing this way.

It was like he wasn't even there.

All activity ceased as a cry came out from upstairs. Emma gave Edward a look of concern as he turned to go upstairs. The silence grew thick from awkwardness as Emma surveyed Jack, not knowing what to say or do.

"Emma…" Jack started.

Emma cringed at the sound of her name being said by him. How dare he think he had a right after what he had done? Her hands shook with fury, as she put down the tankard hard, slamming it down on the counter. Jack jumped from the bang.

"Why are you here, Jack?" Emma demanded as she turned around, moving toward him, "I know you didn't just come here for a good shag and a pint."

Jack grinned almost proudly at this. Emma knew him far too well. He eyed her as she sighed harshly as she glared at him unrelentingly, "Fess up, Sparrow."

Jack broke his gaze, looking down as he thought hard on where to begin. He almost felt embarrassed considering the circumstances. "Well, if you must know," he started tentatively, "I've gotten myself caught up in a spot of trouble…"

"And you needed a place to lie low." Emma supplied, a hint of aggravation brewed in her voice. Jack smiled slightly, "Not exactly, luv. You see I got a little trinket here that most pirates would sell their ships just to get their greedy paws on."

Jack reached into his shirt and pulled out the key, holding it out for Emma to see. "This key here has been in my family for years. It belonged to my great granddad who was a pirate and a mean one at that." Jack explained as he took the key from around his neck, still holding it out as he went on, " His name was Captain Lucas Sparrow or "Lucas Black" because many believed he had a black heart. Even his crew was afraid of him."

"He sought after the most valuable treasures he knew of. The legends, the long lost, any story he heard of a treasure he would go to find with much success."

Emma sighed, apparently bored, "Just get to the point, Jack."

Jack gave her a brief glare for interrupting as he continued, "He locked everything away in a chest and hid it far from anyone who had means of stealing it from him. Years later as he lay dying, he requested that he'd have one of his bones removed and made into a key. That key opens the chest where the treasure remains to this day." He sighed, feeling a bit bothered by what he was going to say next, "I came here tonight because it is starting to get too dangerous for me to keep it and I was hoping…"

"That's it?" Emma asked in an accusing tone, "You came all this way, out of the blue, eight years later hoping that I would hold a stupid key for you?"

She threw her hands up in the air as she turned away from him. Jack pushed up and went after her, holding the key in front of her face.

"You will be protected. I guarantee it." Jack said almost desperately. His heart pumped at the thoughts of putting her at risk but knew he was making a smart decision all the same for the key had been a thorn on his side for a long time.

Emma narrowed her eyes at him. She couldn't believe what he was asking her to do. A flame burned inside her as she thought of what a selfish act this was. He has no right.

"Eight years," she states in disbelief, "Eight years and this is what I get from you?" With that said, Emma slapped his hand away causing the key to fly across the bar. A thud was heard as it landed, disappearing under one of the tables.

"Is everything alright, darling?" Edward's voice came from the stairway. He descended the stairs holding a small child in his arms, "She had a nightmare." He said referring to the child. Emma held out her arms as Edward handed Lia off to her. Lia clung to her mother as if for dear life and buried her head against her neck.

Emma stroked her hair softly as she whispered soft words of comfort. Jack's eyebrows rose in puzzlement, "You have a daughter?"

Emma nodded regretfully, "Her name is Liana."

Jack felt as if the earth below him had opened up and swallowed him whole. He stumbled as he felt he was going to fall over. He nodded his head toward Edward as a thought occurred to him, "And Edward is?" Emma looked down, unable to look Jack in the eye, "He's my husband."

Jack's faced paled as he inched a bit toward the door. How could he have been so stupid? The truth was there was more of a reason to see her then what was mentioned. But all the same, Jack couldn't understand why this was hitting him so hard if he had tried so many times to let go.

It was in the next moment he found himself walking swiftly away into the cold icy night, the tavern disappearing behind him.

"Mama!"

Hearing a child's cry coming from behind him followed by running footsteps, Jack knew that Emma was trailing after him, "Jack, wait!" Emma couldn't help but feel so struck by guilt at seeing Jack run out of there. She decided to go against what she feared for so long and set things right, "Wait!"

Jack finally stopped and whirled around to face Emma. He crossed his arms as he gazed at her expectantly, waiting for her to speak, "Well?"

Emma sighed heavily, "Jack, I have something very important I need to tell you. I only wished I told you sooner."

"Sooner? Since when?"

"Since that night you left me eight years ago…" Emma spoke softly, the sadness of how she felt that night emerged in her tone. Jack shook his head in utter remorse, a displeased frown grazed his features, "I'm so sorry, luv. I can't really think of anything else to say."

"Just listen to me," Emma spoke softly, her eyes welling, "That night I came to you. I did have something you needed to know. I was so caught up in knowing that you weren't staying that I couldn't say anything."

Emma looked up to see him as she felt herself spit it out, "Jack, I found out that day that I was pregnant. Eight months after you left, I gave birth to a daughter."

Jack frowned, looking at her incredulously, "What?"

"Liana is your child, Jack."

Jack stiffened as he exhaled through his nose, "But …how?"

Emma shot him a look that needed no response whatsoever. Jack rolled his eyes realizing what a stupid question that was, "I meant how do you know she is even mine to begin with?"

"Because Jack," Emma exclaimed, "Before Edward, you were the only man I had been with. Also have you seen her eyes? They are yours."

Although that night he did not see her face, he knew right away who she was, "That child I saw earlier." He said under his breath in realization. His jaw dropped as his mind remembered that little girl's face. She indeed was his and there was no denying it. Jack sighed in defeat over this argument, "All right, let's say I do believe you. What do you want from me?"

"Nothing." Emma said in a strained voice, "She thinks Edward is her father and I want to leave it at that. I'm sorry Jack but knowing you could put her life at risk as well as mine."

"Well then I shall excuse myself from ruining your lives." Jack spoke feebly as he held his hands up as if surrendering. With that he turned and walked away from the cul-de-sac.

"Jack!" Emma called out, tears streaming down her face. But he didn't answer nor looked back as he pressed forward, the darkness swallowing him up. Emma pressed her palm to her eyes as she sniffled. She wiped her face as she turned back to 'The Poor Man's Wealth.'

As Emma walked in she walked as if marching to her own execution, shaken from her tiring encounter with Jack. That did not go well. As she went through the front door, she saw Edward sitting at the bar, a deep frown on his face as he waited for Emma.

"What was that all about?" He asked as he stood up. Emma broke her gaze as she walked toward the bar, "Where's Liana?"

"Don't change the subject," He went on as he confronted her, "Who is he? I'm not stupid, Emma. I know something is going on that you're not telling me."

Emma turned her back to him as she pressed her hands on the counter, "It doesn't matter."

Edward grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him, "It does to me." Emma froze at his demanding tone. She pulled away from him and went to sit at the first few steps of the staircase, resting her head on her hands, exhaling harshly, "He is Liana's father."

Emma looked up to see her husband staring with such an incredulous look, "But…" his voice broke and he had to try again, "I thought her father was dead…"

"He is to me." Emma said with such distain. She almost felt like kicking herself for going out after him like that. Jack Sparrow would not change, not for anyone. It was best to leave it at that and move on.

What Emma and Edward didn't seem to notice was a presence sitting at the top of the stairs. Liana had snuck out of bed after Edward put her back in her room to see what was going on. Never before had she seen her mother act the way she did to anyone and knew there had to be something unique about this Jack Sparrow.

She did not prepare herself for what she just heard.

Her breath caught in her throat as she clutched a small porcelain doll tightly. No one should know about this secret. Deciding to go to sleep before she got caught, she stood up but stopped as he heard something fall on the floor. Down on the floor was the key Jack brought to give to her mother. She picked it up as she examined it. Hearing her mother and father coming up the stairs, she quickly hung it around her neck and ran to her room.

No one in that house slept well that night.

**A/N**: Well I'm sure that was interesting, lol! Sorry for the long update once again but I'll try harder with the next one. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	6. Chapter 5: As If Nothing

**A/N: **This chapter should have been out a long time ago and for this I apologize. My computer got a Trojan virus and had to be taken in for repairs. Unfortunately we had to restart the computer and all of my files were erased including ROTM and this. My bad luck didn't run out on me because after getting a good amount recovered, everything got erased again due to some mix-ups with the computer's administration (long story).

**Chapter: 5 As If Nothing…**

Four years had passed since the day of Jack's unexpected visit to Devon and he had strayed far since. The ever-changing seasons had not taken its toll on the open sea as about this time he was braving the warmer and more familiar waters of the Caribbean. This time he was aboard a merchant vessel and not the boat he bargained for. A grin stretched across his face as he let a soft familiar breeze caress his face. Boy, did it feel good to be back!

Jack had stayed in Europe for four years just moving about in his quest for information on sightings of The Black Pearl. With no luck except for the usual ghost stories about a curse from the settlers, he decided to go back to the Caribbean.

Unfortunately Jack's small boat did not make it far enough during the journey. He luckily was sailing past the coast of Lisbon when his dinghy began to sink. He managed to buy himself some time by clogging the hole with a wine bottle cork as he steered the boat toward the coast.

The water was barely above his ankles as the boat drifted under one of the piers. Jack managed to grab hold of the edge and pull himself up as the boat disappeared under the water.

Knowing he was in Portugal made him more eager to leave then stick around. He made a point to leave quickly or risk getting himself arrested. Not knowing Spanish that well made it all the more difficult to make a bargain with the local sailors. He was fortunate enough to find a group of English merchants bound for the Bahamas and he was able to barter a passage off.

Jack woke up quite early that morning in hopes to catch the sunrise. The deck was fairly empty as he came up from the cabins below. A few men sat in a circle on the stern engaged in a card game as they passed a bottle back and forth. They eyed him for a minute as he walked by but continued with their game. Jack looked up as he heard whistling from the crow's nest. Apparently a crewmember on the morning watch was quite bored and found means of entertaining himself through song. Jack smiled to himself remembering how he used to do exactly the same when he had to be up there in his early years.

He had made his way up the stairs to the forecastle deck. The only area of the ship where he could be alone as he went deep into thought.

As hard as he tried, he couldn't get out the fact that all this time he unknowingly had been a father to a small child he had never met before except on his last visit.

In a way he felt sorry for that child knowing that she has to live with the lies Emma had fed her about Edward being her real father. His heart felt for the child, knowing she would find out one way or another but he also felt a good sense of relief that he didn't have the responsibility of breaking the news to her.

No, that indeed would not have worked for him.

His pounded his fist on the railing in fury, angry with himself for forgetting to obtain the key before he took his leave. It was when he arrived in the Mediterranean waters of Italy that he realized he had left it behind. He wanted to go back for it but his gut instinct told him it was taken care of and safe and he knew well to trust his own instinct more than to rely on others.

His eyes scanned the glistening waters; embracing the familiar surroundings for no ocean felt more at home than the Caribbean waters. It was then that he spotted the outlines of the coastline, which held the town of Tobago, impending in the horizon.

"Land Ho!" came the cries from the crow's nest above. As the crew scrambled about, Jack pushed past everyone to get to the helm. The captain stood at the mast, his hands gripping the rudder as his eyes remained on the horizon. Jack couldn't help but smile wryly at that moment. He missed his beloved Pearl. How he needed that sense of freedom and contentment.

There was no Black Pearl without Captain Jack Sparrow. That was for sure.

"If you need, your crew can just drop me here and I'll make do on my own."

Meanwhile back in Devon, the crisp air of the oncoming autumn season gradually loomed over the city like a blanket. The sun barely began to peak over the horizon as the harbor already began to fill up with the merchants who have docked their ships in Devon for their dealings and trades.

The city flourished from the many travelers, causing a lift in the various businesses around town. The leaves abandoned their trees leaving bare tortuous branches reaching to the bright orange sky. Gentle winds stirred the torrent of crimson and orange foliage along the dirt roads causing a whirlwind of colors into the air. Children ran about in glee as they flopped on the beds of leaves, throwing them about as the adults roamed the sidewalks, armed with rakes to sweep the streets.

Yes, the city of Devon was thriving once again.

The quiet stillness of Vernway Dock was a perfect place for Liana to relax. Although at twelve years of age, Liana found herself able to relive that dreadful night as if it were only yesterday. The night she found out that Edward was not her father by blood. Knowing in her veins pulsed the blood of that pirate, Jack Sparrow, the one who gave her life.

She felt a pang in her heart as she recalled the next morning, her uncontrollable tantrum as she burst into tears that wouldn't stop. Her parents to this day could not figure out what had gotten into their daughter.

Liana couldn't help but feel completely heartbroken and betrayed. How was it that you could live with someone you thought you were of their flesh and blood? That you could love them and have them raise you to only have everything fall to pieces?

She stood as she looked up at the swirling pinks and reds that painted the sky from the morning sunrise. Her heart was full for the amazement of the natural beauty surrounding her. How one could take such a thing for granted was beyond her.

She walked away from the dock with a feeling of serenity. She knew if even if she couldn't deal with the cards being dealt in her life, she could always come here for that sense of peace. She had taken it upon herself not to tell anyone of her situation. Dealing with it alone was inevitable and she knew for the best to keep going as if nothing was wrong, not only for her but for the sake of her family as well.

As she merged into the main part of town, she decided it would be a good idea to visit her father at the bookshop. After all, it also seemed a good idea to indulge in a little literature.

As she walked down the dirt path, she stepped aside to avoid an oncoming mule pulling a wagon. Sitting at the front of the wagon, guiding the mule was old Mr. Reilly. He owned a business loading and unloading the ships and delivering the goods to various homes and businesses around Devon. As the wagon passed, Liana stopped and turned at the sound of her name. Sitting in the back of the wagon with the supplies was Michael.

Now at thirteen years old, Michael was slowly changing into the man he was to become. He stood up in the wagon as he waved to her. He then started doing a silly version of the Irish jig. Liana suppressed a few giggles before the wagon halted suddenly causing Michael to stumble back. He fell over a bale of hay, his legs dangled in the air as white power billowed from under him. He stood up quickly, covered in flour as Mr. Reilly began yelling to him to clean up the mess.

At this moment, Liana had collapsed on the dirt in helpless laughter. Michael may have been growing up but he was still a kid at heart and that was something Liana found quite admirable in a certain sense. She regained composure as she stood up brushing dirt off her dress before continuing on her way.

As Edward took inventory, ignoring the clamoring of customers around him, he too began to remember that night, four years ago. He knew from the very beginning that Liana was not his but what made it hurt was the fact that his wife lied to him. That night she confessed everything from their passionate love affair to Jack leaving her heavy with child for a life on the sea.

Edward had lived six years thinking that Liana's real father was a merchant sailor who died out at sea. At the same time he understood exactly why she would go so far to keep Jack a secret from him from Liana.

_"I don't want him here. I don't want him near my daughter"_

Emma's words from that night still rang in Edward's mind. He knew that Jack was a dangerous man to have around due to his many enemies. Both he and Emma agreed that Jack would not be allowed near her if he were to ever show up again in fear of putting Liana's life in danger.

He would never forgive himself if anything were to happen to his family…

The bell above the front door jingled as Edward snapped out of his recollections. His face beamed as Liana pushed past some browsing customers, approaching the front desk with a smile on her face, "I can see you are busy today, father."

"I can see you are not," Edward replied, "Shouldn't you be at home helping your mother?" Liana's smile faltered a bit. She knew it was going against living like nothing happened but she couldn't help but feel a sting of hurt just knowing that her mother had lied to her for so long. During the years she felt herself becoming distant with her mother. No one took notice but it was there all the same. But of course just like many obstacles in life she had to take it as it came.

"I should but I thought I would pass by here to say hello." Before anymore could be said, Liana was roughly shoved to the side as Mrs. Walker pushed past to the front, "Excuse me, but what does it take to get some service around here?" She demanded with a frown. Edward sighed heavily, "Right away, Mrs. Walker." He said with fake courtesy. He turned to his daughter, "I'm sorry sweetheart but duty calls." Liana smiled and nodded, "Then I will see you tonight at supper." Edward planted a kiss on his daughter's head as he turned to aid Mrs. Walker. Liana turned and pushed her way out of the crowd and out of the shop.

It was definitely hard for Edward to know that his daughter was no longer considered a child in the eyes of society. It was in certain moments that he could look into her eyes and still see that fiery spark of audacious spirit she had at eight years old, the chubby cheeked little girl with a wooden sword in her hand, the little connoisseur of troublemaking.

"Hey, Liana! Over here!"

Liana looked behind her to see Samantha sitting on a bunch of crates near the blacksmith's shop. She was waving her arms and beckoning her to come. Liana jogged over toward her with a sense of bafflement as she approached. Samantha seemed to be gazing with a sort of dreamy look in her eyes as she fixated on the butcher shop across the dirt path.

"Do you mind if I ask what in the world you are staring at?" Liana asked with a laugh. Samantha pointed to a young boy about thirteen with light sandy brown hair and a freckled face. His big brown eyes shone as he was pointing and laughing at Mr. Anders chasing down a bunch of kids. Liana couldn't help but smile as she watched the pursuit. Although she didn't know those kids it rather gave her a feeling of passing the torch, they were taking over where she left off.

"David Anders?" Liana questioned dubiously. David was Mr. Anders's only grandchild. David's parents owned a bakery on the far side of town. Having both his parents and his grandfather owing successful businesses did cause some disagreements in the family of whose business David would take over when he grew up.

"I know I shouldn't like him but I can't seem to help it." Samantha said. "I don't see how you do, Sam. He's a stupid bugger if you ask me." Liana replied, "He did give your brother a black eye."

Samantha just simply shrugged. David was not really well known for being nice among the neighborhood kids. Liana could feel her mind twist in puzzlement thinking about Michael's black eye. David was quite skinny in comparison to Michael and didn't look quite tough. Liana figured it to be one of those life mysteries to remain unsolved.

Liana jumped, suddenly remembering that she had to be home, "I'm sorry Sam, but I have to get home before my mum boxes my ears." Samantha laughed as Liana took off running to 'The Poor Man's Wealth'.

Being twelve years old, Emma gave her daughter a job, helping her prepare and tidy up for the nightlife drunkards. Liana wanted to work as a barmaid but she was still quite young.

The tavern was a lot quieter being quite early in the morning. Liana sighed with relief as she took in the quietness. Only a few sailors dwelled in the bar as they ordered a few drinks with their meals. The smell of ale and rum were not so thick this time of day and it was nice not to be interrupted by uproarious laughter and the sound of someone playing sloppily on the tavern's grand piano.

A few barmaids busied about, carrying trays of food and drinks to the waiting sailors. Seeing them run about made Liana a bit sad as she began to think about Sarah. It was two years ago during the months of the traders coming into port that Sarah began to court with a young merchant sailor from London. During his stay, she spent every waking minute with him. Liana could remember the rejection she felt, knowing things would be different with Sarah. A few weeks later before he departed, he asked her to marry him and go live with him in London to start their lives together. Of course she said yes and no one had heard from her since.

The soft playing of a piano brought Liana out of her reminiscence. An arched doorway separated the bar from the room where the piano was. As Liana walked in, she saw her mother playing the grand piano, which was elevated on a platform. She watched as her mother's hands flew across the keys with such a flow of naturalness.

As Liana sat next to her mother on the mahogany bench, Emma began to play something quite different from the usual sweet melodies everyone was used to hearing. This music was more intense and dynamic. Liana began to imagine those operas she used to see in the playhouse. How the music reminded her of those intense climaxes when the audience would be holding their breath for that final moment that would signify sweet triumph or utter defeat.

She could see the conductor waving his baton with such grace as he lead his orchestra into a big swell that held no failure in furthering the captivation of the audience. As she felt the overwhelming emotions from the beauty of such music she began to sing softly to her mother's playing. In a sweet falsetto, she hummed a melody that blended flawlessly along with Emma's music.

Emma smiled to herself as she listened to her daughter. She felt proud that the lessons she had been giving her were starting to pay off. She stopped playing as Liana stopped singing. "I see you have been practicing." She said. Liana shrugged, "I guess you can say that."

Emma moved to look at Liana's face that was hidden by her hair, "Are you alright, sweetheart?" she asked gently. Liana whipped the hair out of her face as she smiled wryly, "I'm fine, mother. Just thinking about some stuff."

Knowing there was more to it, Emma studied her face for a minute. As hard as she tried, she felt she was drifting from her daughter emotionally. Liana was always quiet around her and always with a hint of sadness in her eyes. Liana shrugged again with a smile, wanting to lay off the subject, "Really mother, I'm fine."

Emma smiled as she stood up, "Well in that case, lets get this place cleaned up for tonight." She walked off into the back where the kitchen was as Liana went into the main room to search for a rag. It didn't take long as she wandered behind the counter to find a pail filled with warm water and a fresh set of rags.

She squeezed out the excess water as she pulled out a rag and began to wipe down the counters. She wiped the dark wood of the bar counter vigorously as her mind cluttered with unwanted thoughts. The truth of the matter was that somehow, Jack Sparrow had entered her mind. For a while she felt herself denying what she had heard about him but now it seemed almost unclear. She didn't know what kind of man he was and if he would come back. If he would, Liana made it quite clear that she wanted nothing to do with him for what he had done to her mother. What was he doing in Devon in the first place?

"You know it causes holes in the wood when you do that."

Liana halted her movements at the languidly drawled comment, she cracked a smile as she lifted her gaze from her chore, "Sorry, Bernard." She said as she started wiping a new spot on the counter.

Bernard laughed as he set down a glass he finished cleaning. Bernard was a good friend and had been working in the tavern for five years. As much as she hated to admit it, Liana had a gained a mutual respect from the tavern's workers. Mostly because she was the daughter of the owner but she couldn't help but feel like sort of a mascot, the one everyone had to be nice to.

Bernard raised his eyebrows suggestively as he poured a thimbleful of wine into the glass and pushed it toward Liana, "Don't tell you mother. I'd lose me head for this."

Liana grabbed the glass and took a small sip, "Then why do you do it?" Bernard smiled, "You're a lady now and all ladies should know how to drink." He chuckled to himself as if the answer was quite obvious; "I was younger than you when I had my first drink. "

"Is that so?" Liana said distractingly as she downed the rest of the wine. She slammed the glass down in front of her as she hopped off the barstool to continue with her tasks.

"Oh Liana, I almost forgot."

Liana stopped and turned to see Bernard holding a letter, "This came for you today." He set it on the counter as Liana slowly approached, her head slightly tilted to the side. Who would send her a letter? At that moment she couldn't think of a single person.

"There was no name but the carrier said it came all the way from London."

Liana perked up and her heart rose at hearing this. She snatched the letter in sheer excitement and took off up the stairs to her room. Bernard laughed at what just happened as he continued to clean glasses, "Wonder what that was all about…"

Liana flew up those stairs and around the corner. She pushed her bedroom door open and hopped on her desk chair. She flinched as her door bounced off the wall with such force that it slammed shut on its own.

She traced her fingers over her name written on the outside. Her hands trembled with her eagerness as she tore into the envelope, pulling out the letter. Just from the writing she knew right away who it was from. Not to mention she knew only one person who would write to her from London.

It read:

'_Dear Liana,_

_It has definitely been a long time. I would have written sooner but I had other engagements and couldn't find the time. I do not want you to worry about me for I am fine. I have a son now who will be two years old and I'm already expecting a second child. Can you believe that? The people here are not as nice as in Devon and a lot more regal. London can be beautiful but it does tend to get quite busy and crowded here, ever so more than Devon shall ever be. I'm sure that is hard for you to believe since Devon is all you know but keep in mind that it is a big world out there. I find myself even forgetting that. _

_I'm very sure by now that you are growing up really fast. Take my advice and don't grow up too fast. You may appear in many ways a young lady by now but I know you will always be that young buccaneer still hunting for that treasure. Don't ever let that part of yourself go. _

_I shall write to you again soon. _

_Sincerely,_

_Mrs. Sarah Larsen Harris'_

Her eyes scanned over the words several times before folding it again. She pressed her hands to her face with a smile. Her excitement faded for a moment as something crossed her mind. She snatched up the letter and scanned through it again until she came across what her realization was.

'…_still hunting for that treasure...'_

She put it down as she reached over to her jewelry box. Pulling it to her, she opened it. She dug around in it until she pulled out a hairpin. She then wedged it in a small crack on the box's mirror. She maneuvered it until the mirror popped out, exposing the back of the lid. Lying there, collecting dust was something she kept hidden for four years; something she didn't think had an importance until now.

The key.

To her family's knowledge, the key was lost. They spend endless days trying to find it with no luck. After a few days Emma gave up the search with such relief thinking that the key had disappeared and would not become an issue, despite Jack's stories and warnings.

Liana wrung it out from the string. She held the key in her hands as she examined it. She brushed her thumb across its smoothness as something stuck her. Could this be what Jack wanted? What was so special about a key? Then again pirates were strange in their own way on a count of what they considered priceless.

Hearing her mother calling her, she hung the necklace around her neck. She pulled out her neckline and slipped the key inside her bodice, hiding it.

Tobago was quite similar to Tortuga. Not as noisy and crazy as Tortuga but flowed with the same feeling, a city not for the wealthy and regal. The docks were fairly quiet leaving nothing to do for the plump harbormaster that sat at the docks, lighting a cigar.

He frowned as he heard some shouts from below in the surf. Leaving his post, he stood at the edge of the dock and looked down to the sandy shore where the waves crashed. He cocked his head as the waves began thrashing about. Bursting from below came a man, a pirate to be more exact. His long beaded hair whipped in the air as he kicked around the water, hissing and cursing to himself as he stuck his arms in the water, apparently searching for something.

"Aha! There you are!"

From the water, he pulled out a tri-corned hat. He flipped it causing water to pour out of it before pressing the hat to his head.

"Hey, you alright there?" The harbormaster spoke up, shouting over the sound of the crashing waves. Jack looked to the man with a glare. How in the hell could he be alright? Deciding to ignore him, he mustered whatever pride he had left and continued walking up the beach to the town. Quickly, he passed all the carts and shops and ducked into the nearest bar.

Unfortunate to have a captain pressed for time, Jack was forced off the ship by way of the plank. The captain had ordered the crew to drift as close as possible to the shore before shoving Jack off, leaving him no choice but to swim. Thank God it was not a long swim away.

He made a mental note never to trust merchant sailors again.

"Jack Sparrow?" said the bartender as Jack sat down at the bar, "Hasn't someone killed you yet?"

Jack chuckled lightly, "Yet, my friend. That's the keyword there."

"Even in the worst of states, you never seem to lose that optimism, Sparrow." The bartender said with a smile as he shook his head. Jack gave him a look, not really in the mood to catch up, "Just pour me a glass, mate."

"I assume the usual." He said as he set a glass of rum in front of Jack who gratefully took it. The bartender, who knew him too well, left the rum bottle behind. Jack downed his drink and immediately refilled it.

It was then that Jack decided tonight would be a night for forgetting. He would take this night as it was and forget about his plans just for the night. From the eyes of others, he appeared to be in the lowest of the low and that giving up wouldn't be the worst thing but Jack knew to wait for that right moment. He knew it deep down he would get his precious Pearl back. After all, Persistence is all the more impressive when the odds are clearly against you. Jack smiled to himself, knowing he was right as he took another drink.

He lurched forward suddenly as someone slapped him on the back and took a seat next to him, "Well if it isn't Captain Jack Sparrow in the flesh." Jack raised his brows, "Yeah, amazing isn't it?" He answered quickly and sarcastically. Jack looked to his right to see a tall burly man, a bit on the heavy side. Jack had trouble seeing his face given that he was keeping it hidden by a large hat, which drooped over his features.

"Funny that I didn't see your ship out there, Captain." The man teased as he refilled Jack's tankard for him. Jack shrugged simply, not slightly bothered by this, "I'm in the market. As it were."

The man laughed a bit, "I'm just joshin' you there, Sparrow." He slapped Jack on the back again as he put down a few coins on the counter, "Drink up. I'll get you another. My treat."

Jack raised his brows from confusion about this man's sudden eagerness but he felt no opposition in declining for a chance to get drunk on someone else's tab. He was definitely looking forward to a long and good night.

"…And then they made me their chief." The man threw his head back and laughed loudly with much enjoyment as Jack wrapped up his story. He grinned at this. Not once had Jack Sparrow ever failed to elicit rapt attention from any sort of audience. Of course Jack would intentionally mix up the facts but it was no crime. After all, no one became a legend out of honesty, he was taught. He always remembered that legendry required effort

"You must have led quite a life, Mr. Sparrow," The man slurred as poured more rum from a flask he had, "So what brings you here to Tobago? A new treasure perhaps?"

"No." Jack said as he swayed in his chair, "More of intentionally leaving a treasure behind." The man's thick brows rose, "I see, and what kind of treasure would that be?"

The rum coursing through Jack's body was far into effect. Jack could hear himself blurting it out but his conscience was quickly blurred due to his current level of intoxication, "A key to be exact."

A grin stretched across the man's face. Finally he was getting somewhere; "You're not talking about the key to Lucas Black's hidden treasure, are ye?"

Jack nodded slowly, "Aye, of course I am, mate…I mean its hidden safely in Devon, England." He grabbed his tankard and started chugging. He slammed the tankard down as he wiped some rum that dripped down his neck. Struggling to keep himself on the chair, he maneuvered his free hand among the many empty rum bottles, looking for a filled one, "No one will find it there." He sputtered a laugh as he found a bottle half filled and poured it in his tankard.

Jack fell forward but caught himself as he swayed a bit. The man grabbed him by his shirt and shook him, "And who has it?" His affable drunken state melted away and was quickly replaced with an aggressive forcefulness that Jack couldn't pick up being on the verge of passing out. All that filled his mind was the terrible hangover that awaited him in the morning as the bar began to fade away. Before his consciousness completely faded, he muttered one last thing.

"Emma Morgan…"

His tankard fell over the bar and on the floor as he passed out. The man laughed to himself as he stood up, fixing his hat. "Thank you very much Jack." He grabbed his glass and took one last sip as he grinned widely, feeling proud of his plan. Water in his rum sure was a great plan for evading intoxication.

**A/N:** Once again I apologies for the delay. I don't really know if I will be getting much writing in this week because I have not really decided on what I will be doing with the next chapter pertaining to specifics but I can say that Liana will return to first person view for the next chapter. Oh I almost forgot, thank you to Jackie for not deleting the email otherwise I would have never finished this as quickly as I did. And to Samantha for helping me piece this back together twice, lol! And plus considering that I'm turning 20 on Monday, I will give myself some time off from writing for brainstorming purposes. Happy Easter everyone!


	7. Chapter 6: A Tragic Fate

**A/N:** Just another reminder that starting with this chapter, anything that revolves around Liana will be written in first person view and anything she is not involved in will be in third person view. Again thank you for your patience.

**Chapter 6: A Tragic Fate**

Jack Sparrow woke up the next morning with a loud groan. Squeezing his eyes shut, he pressed his palms to his forehead, hoping to soothe away the intense pounding in his head. The bright rays of the morning sun scorched his sensitive eyes as he backed up into the shade of the tavern's awning. He hissed in pain as his hand slid over a splintered piece of wood.

Jack blinked momentarily, his eyes shifted as it dawned on him that he was outside. He stood up and quickly caught himself as he began to sway. He stepped off the tavern's porch and began to swagger down the dirt path, shielding his eyes from the hot sun.

"What did I do last night?" He wondered out loud to himself. He had tried hard since waking up but couldn't seem to remember anything. He snapped back to reality as a chicken ran under his legs. He jumped back, evading it as the bird walking away, softly clucking to itself. Jack rolled his eyes and he continued down the path to the harbor. As his headache begin to diminish, events of the previous night began flashing back into his mind.

He remembered being in the tavern. He could see it quite clear in his mind. Jack suddenly stopped walking. He fell against a wall of a nearby house as his breathing picked up. In his shock, his blood ran cold and his face went pale, the events from last quite evident in his head.

"Oh gods…" Jack whispered in aghast, ignoring all the baffled stares from people passing by.

That man!

"_I see, and what kind of treasure would that be?"_

"_A key to be exact…its hidden safely in Devon, England…"_

"_And who has it?"_

"_Emma Morgan…"_

Jack gasped, putting his hands to his face, realizing what he had done. He clutched his stomach, feeling his insides began to churn. He pushed off the wall and leaned over to the side of the house, spilling the contents of his stomach. He felt a hand on his back and turned around to see when he couldn't heave anymore

"You alright there?" A young man about twenty stood there, a concerned expression on his face. Jack shoved him away, "I'm fine. Just let me be." He said in between breaths. The man put his hands up in a surrendering motion, not wanting any sort of trouble as he walked off.

Jack moaned from his queasiness as he tried desperately to compose himself. Shaking off the feeling to the best of his ability, he carried onward to the port. He needed to get back to England and fast! He sped up as his mind plunged into all the possible outcomes of his mistake.

Why the hell did he have to drink so much last night? His mind went on and on of his regret and panic as he marched on. The worse of it all was he couldn't seem to remember the man's face. Only that he was quite a burly man with a big floppy hat. But what good would that do?

Concerning him more was the fact that this man was on his way to Devon and would be sure to get there first if Jack did not hustle. He felt a nasty rush of guilt upon remembering his promise to Emma.

"_You'll be protected. I guarantee it." _

"Damn him to hell if anything happens to her." Jack muttered heatedly as he ducked behind some crates. Tied to the dock right next to him was a schooner. Jack grinned as he looked around for anyone approaching. A few colonists walked back and forth, collecting supplies and loading the bigger ships, a few fishermen had their gear set down as they cleaned their catches. The harbormaster was quite busy at his post, writing down names of incoming sailors and travelers.

Jack stepped away from the crate and jumped into the schooner. As quickly as he could, he pulled on the rope to hoist the sail. He pulled out his sword and slashed the rope that tied the boat to the dock. Jack moved quickly to the rudder as the boat began to move.

"Hey!"

"He's stealing my boat!"

An uproar blew up on the dock as the mariners ran about to see what was going on. Jack smiled to himself as he turned around and waved mockingly at the sailors with his hat. Fists shook in the air and curses were yelled as Jack sailed away.

_Back in Devon…_

"Bang! Bang!"

With feathers adorned in my long brown locks and a badly carved tomahawk made out of wood, I jumped out from behind the apple cart and ran for my life. Michael and Samantha took off after me dressed as English settlers, carrying pistols made of wood that were painted black for effect.

"Come back here you filthy savage!" Michael cried as he waved his gun in the air.

We may not have been considered children anymore but those games of pretend never seemed to die out for us. It was a lovely autumn afternoon as our mother took us to the shops for our week's worth of food. As they wandered about in the shops, we broke out into a game of settlers and Indians.

I tore past some high society women window-shopping as I ducked behind a tree near the shop. I glanced over to the women as I waited for Samantha and Michael to find me. They stared back, their harsh eyes drilling into me. I could feel the disgust they had for me. The disgust of thinking what a low life I must live being poor. Of course I was neither poor nor rich but to the eyes of those women, I wasn't worth anything unless I lived in a mansion and went about town in a fancy carriage wearing a gorgeous expensive dress with vibrant colors to attend galas.

I felt a smile creep on my face as I had an idea. I decided to be wicked. The ladies begin to stare more intently as a small grumbling was being made at the back of my throat. My head wobbled back and forth a little, looking like I was going to be sick. I opened my mouth as I finished hawking and spat out the biggest wad of spit I could. I watched it fly and hit the store's wall, just by the window the ladies were at. They gasped in utter repulsion as it slid down the wall, leaving a wet trail. I laughed devilishly at their reactions.

"What a repulsive child." One of them muttered as all the ladies started to walk off, beckoning each other to follow. I stood away from the tree, "Come back and say it to my face if you stupid snobs are feeling brave!" I called rudely to them.

"There you are! Savage!" I heard Samantha cry out.

"Uh oh," I ducked back behind the tree as they pretended to fire at me, "Dancing Star only want peace for her people." I said in my best impersonation of a native. I stepped out to see what they were doing. Only the shoppers walked the streets and my friends were nowhere in sight, I pulled out my tomahawk as I walked out from behind the tree, "Dancing Star only want peace." I repeated.

"You lair!" I heard Samantha shout as she hopped out from behind a bush. She aimed and fired her wooden rifle. I clutched my side as gritted my teeth, pretending to die. I then fell over, limp on the ground. I was defeated. I heard Michael and Samantha giggling at my performance as our mothers returned.

A shadow loomed over my face, blocking the sun as someone stood over me, "Time to go home, sweetheart." I opened my eyes to see her and Bernard standing over me. She always brought him to the shops considering he was quite strong and would most of the time carry all our groceries home, "But I can't mother. I'm dead right now."

She looked to Bernard who smiled as my mother chuckled, "Well then I don't think there is much we can do." I beamed inside. It was not a frequent thing for my mother to participate in the games I played. She kneeled down beside me as she looked up to Bernard, "I shall carry the groceries this time, Bernard. You can carry Liana home and we shall prepare the funeral arrangements."

She looked back down to me and winked. I laughed as she took the items she purchased out of Bernard's arms. I closed my eyes, being dead, as I felt an arm slide under my neck and another under my knees. Bernard lifted me up and cradled me in his arms as we started for home. I laid my head all the way back, seeing everything upside down. I waved to Samantha and Michael as they walked off in the opposite way with their mother to shop for some toys.

As we arrived at the tavern, my father came trudging out, ready to go to work.

"Well, I'm off now. I should be home in time for supper." He went to my mother and kissed her lightly on the lips and was about to leave but stopped short as seeing me lying limp in Bernard's arms, I shut my eyes quickly before he looked at me. "And what have we here?" he said lightheartedly.

"Well, your little native princess was gunned down trying to declare peace," replied Bernard.

"Ohh, is that so?" he said, "Well I happen to know a good remedy to revive a fallen native princess." I squirmed as I felt his hands tickling my ribs. I fell out of Bernard's arms and into my father's as he proceeded to tickle me. "Father, stop!" I squealed, "I'm awake! I'm alive!"

He kissed my hair as he let me go. I turned around to face him, my giggles gradually ceasing. "See, it never fails." He patted my head as I looked to my mother. Her soft brown eyes gleamed with amusement. For a few days now, my mother had taken on a new sense and started joining in with my games with Father and my friends. If anything it made my heart flutter for her sudden change.

As much as I still wanted to distance myself from Mother for her lies, I found that I couldn't anymore. I remembered a passage my father had read to me from the bible that struck me hard.

_"Judge not, and ye shall not be judged: condemn not, and ye shall not be condemned, forgive, and ye shall be forgiven."_

Of course that was enough to make me rethink my actions against my mother and forgive and forget. It wasn't easy but I had managed to achieve it quicker than expected. Bernard took the groceries from Mother and went inside, as we remained to watch my father walk down the road to the bookshop.

"Lets go, Liana." Mother placed her arm around my shoulder as she led me inside. I pressed against her for a quick hug before drifting over to the piano. A song my mother simply referred to as Berceuse began to play in my head and I started performing it on the piano. It was a simple short melody that I had fallen in love with when I was ten.

I could feel my mother's eyes on me as I played. A smile tugged on my lips as I continued to play. It didn't take long for my mother to sit beside me on the bench as I finished the song.

"Two years and you finally played it correctly." She commented as she ran her fingers through my long brown hair. I looked at her with a simple shrug, "I guess I'm not as brilliant as you on the piano." She smiled as she pulled out her journal from under the bench and began to write a few musical notes.

Later that night the tavern was incredibly full and I found myself unfortunate to be caught in the crowd. I had just walked in from visiting my father in his shop. It was another unfortunate visit when I arrived due to his shattered front display window. He grumbled angrily about a bunch of kids throwing stones at his store for fun as he swept up broken glass.

I pushed past two drunks trying to get a whore to sit with them as I made my way to the bar to find my mother. I coughed as a mariner blew smoke from his pipe right in my face. He laughed loudly as I coughed.

"Mother!" I called out for her but my voice immediately drowned in the chorus of laughter, brawls, curses and shuffling as I pushed around. I suddenly pitched forward as someone bumped me from behind and I went down, landing flat on the floor. I sighed heavily in annoyance as I crawled to avoid being stepped or kicked. I swiftly found myself standing again and being pulled to a quiet corner, away from the crowd.

I looked up to see a burly middle-aged man. He let me go as he scratched at the thick stubble on his chin. He reached and pulled back his hat that wilted around his face and I was able to see his eyes, "You took quite a nasty fall there, lass." I nodded slowly, "I'm fine," I said, "It was nothing really." The man nodded, his gray ashy eyes shined as he smirked, "Well off you go now." He swept his hand in a motion toward the stairs. I felt my eyebrows shift in my perplexity, "Thanks." I tried to hide my confusion for this man's kindness as I quickly moved to get to the kitchen.

As I pushed open the heavy door, I felt something lightly slapping against my chest. I pressed my palm over my breasts and immediately felt my familiar necklace. The key!

I frantically look around me to see for anyone watching as I quickly slipped it back into my bodice. How could I not have felt it before? I knew the dangers if this key were to be seen. I knew right then that it had to have fallen out of my dress from when I fell. Someone out there could have seen it! I cried out in my head, questioning the stupidity of my nature for even holding onto it in the first place.

The sounds of banging pots, pans and glasses rang through the air, bringing me out of my panic as I pushed through everyone bustling around with trays of food and drinks. It was then that I spotted my mother. I breathed a sigh of relief as I approached her. She moved about, barking orders to the workers as she took on the small tasks at hand of filling empty plates and platters of prepared food. I tapped her gently to get her attention.

"Ohh, Liana. You shouldn't be down here." She smelled of grog and sweat. Her soft brown hair was greasy and tied up in a sloppy bun. It didn't look like she was having a good night, "I'm sorry, Mother but I have a word from Father," I explained, "He wanted me to tell you, he will be sleeping at the shop tonight to keep a sharp eye for whoever broke his display window."

Mother nodded gratefully, "Thank you, sweetheart." She turned to go back to work when a new thought occurred, "How about we get you some supper?"

I nodded, feeling quite famished. She put her arm around me and let me to a quiet area where we usually ate with Father. It was just a small room with a table to sit about six people; a few candles were lit on the table with our meal sitting before us, salted pork with sweet biscuits and steamed vegetables.

After we sat, we bowed our heads and folded our hands to thank the good lord for this meal. After saying grace, I immediately reached out for a biscuit. Mother sighed wearily as she poured a glass of wine for herself. I observed her, full of concern, "I think you should retire for the night, Mother. I can help take over for you if you need."

"It's nothing Liana. Besides I have said a thousand times already that you are too young." She said seriously, "You don't know what those men out there are like."

"I've had my share out there already," I commented, "I was knocked to the floor by a drunk but this one man helped me."

"Well, that was nice of him. What did he look like?" she asked. I chewed on a piece of salted pork as I spoke, "A big man with a floppy hat and…"

"Did he have black hair with a lot of stubble and gray eyes?" she interrupted. I nodded, "How did you know?"

She shook her head, "That man came in for a drink not too long ago. He asked for me. I have never seen him before but he somehow knew my name."

"Ohh," I couldn't think of anymore to say on the subject. It was never a big deal that someone my mother didn't know would know her name. Being the only woman owning and running a tavern was a rare thing in Devon. That was my only thought as to how.

Mother shrugged as she took another sip of wine, "Well its nothing new to me." She looked up at me as we both broke out laughing, "So what exactly is going on with your father?"

I took another bite of salted pork as I spoke, "I don't know. I went down to visit him and he was out on the street sweeping up broken glass. His front display window was completely shattered. He said he ducked behind the counter as a rock flew in through the glass but they got away before he could see who did it."

Mother listened attentively, nodding occasionally, "Sweetheart, you know most of the kids around here. Who do you think did it?"

I answered without even thinking, "David Anders. I bet my life on it."

Mother laughed softly, "And what makes you so sure?" I cocked an eyebrow at her, "Well for one he does hate me. Not to mention I gave him a beating he would never forget. Don't you remember?"

I finished my biscuit and started on the vegetables as she reminisced. After a few seconds, her eyes glistened as it came back to her, "Wasn't he the boy that caused some trouble for you and your friends? I remember having to help Michael back here and stop his nosebleed."

I raised my brows, "Lets not forget his black eye."

"Of course!" she said. She tried her hardest to conceal her excitement for remembering but it still shined in her tone. I laughed, knowing she didn't mean to sound rude at finding this amusing.

"You know Katherine tells me that Samantha is taking quite a liking to her." She said. I threw my head to the side and pretended to vomit, "Please mother, no nauseating subjects during dinner."

She stared for a moment and laughed as we continued to eat. After dinner, we sang loudly and jolly together as we took in the dishes and silverware in for washing. We dumped them in a giant tub full of soapy, dirty water singing loudly still as everyone in the kitchen laughed quietly to themselves.

"Well I think it's about time you went to bed, young lady." Mother said and she pushed me gently toward the door. I turned and wrapped my arms around her neck, "Good night, mother." I said as I kissed her cheek. She kissed me back as she softly caressed my cheek, "Good night, dear."

As I went to sleep that night, my thoughts indulged in another matter. I had taken off the key and stuffed it in a tear in my pillow, the cotton pushed out as I roughly shoved in the key. Tomorrow I would find means of getting rid of it for good. No more good deeds or paranoia of someone knowing. As I tossed and turned to sleep, I could see every face that looked my way during the brief moment I had the key exposed, questioning the motives of anyone who's attention would spark for this so called treasure.

xxx

Soft glows of crystalline light seeped through the window as the sun rose from the horizon. I woke up still feeling as tired as I did the night before. I got up from my bed and tiptoed into my mother's room when I didn't hear her voice from downstairs like I usually would.

She was still sleeping. I moved back, careful not to disturb her as I shut the door behind me. Still in my nightgown, I went downstairs to start my day. I could hear Bernard in the kitchen grumbling loudly along with some clanging as he served himself some tea. Bernard was the type who needed a good six cups of tea and a few short snoozes before he was able to function properly. I smiled as I spotted my father sitting at the bar with a cup of tea.

He regarded me with a small smile as he patted the stool next to him. I went over and sat down as he put a cup in front of me, "I thought you would need a good jumpstart this morning." I sipped the warm liquid, which turned out to be hot chocolate. I put my cup down after a second sip, licking chocolate off my lips as I turned to my father, "Any activity last night?"

Father shook his head, "Managed to keep myself up all night. Nothing occurred at all. On the contrary, a good nap would serve me well, better than this tea is doing at the moment." He sipped his tea as I giggled at his comment, "Where's your mother this morning?"

I shrugged, "Still sleeping. She was quite tired last night."

Father's eyebrows rose pensively, "Well I think it's about time you roused her then." I got up off my chair as he gently pushed me toward the stairs.

I felt a chill creep up my body as I walked into my mother's room. The dark window drapes danced about from the wind blowing in from the wide-open window. Rubbing my arms, I stumbled to the window and shut it.

Looking over to my mother, I noticed she was still sleeping. Her mouth was slightly open and she had one hand flung across the top of her pillow. "Mother?" I knelt down besides her, putting my hand on her shoulder, shaking her gently. She didn't move.

I put my face to hers and shook her again, a little harder this time, "Mother, wake up." My hands shook from panic as I felt my heart stop. I couldn't hear her breathing! "Mother!" I grasped her by the sides of her head and yelled into her face, hoping that she would open her eyes, that she would give me a slap on the cheek and scold me for shouting.

No! God! It couldn't be…

It had to be a trick! "Mother, stop playing! Stop, Mama!" I put my hand over hers, she was so cold. I pressed her hand to my cheek hoping to warm it up, willing her fingers to caress my cheek like she did every night as she kissed me good night. At the end of each day, I was always hers. My mind couldn't process the fact that always was now no more.

I began to feel the desperation. This just couldn't be!

In my panic, I began pressing down on her chest with my palms over and over, I shook her again harder and listened for her breathing. Nothing. "Mother! Please!" Any control I had over my voice was lost. I stood over her, bewildered as I started to scream. I crumbled over my mother, laying my head against her chest where there was no heartbeat, sobs racking my body.

I could hear my father rushing up the stairs with Bernard in alert of the commotion. I smoothed the light brown hair away from my mother's face, still hoping that she would lightly push me away and tell me to get dressed while she prepared breakfast.

A few seconds felt like forever. I watched my mother's pale face as I laid there, cursing God for robbing me of what few memories I had shared with her in my short life, demanding to know why I had to endure this loss. I looked to the door as it busted open. My father stared at me with bafflement as I sat up quickly, my eyes glistening from my flowing tears. I watched helplessly as my father's expression changed to pure shock as he ran over to my mother's side.

I knew it was then that he knew. He took her in his arms as he wept, a wordless scream of his agony and pain tore from his lips as he held my mother's lifeless body. He rocked her back and forth and he held her tightly. His grief overwhelmed me as I began to sob loudly. My father looked to Bernard with his tear stained face as he ordered him to take me into another room. I shook my head vigorously as he took me into his strong arms.

Bernard held me close to his body as my tears flowed. He sat with me in his room, gently rubbing my back and shoulders as the reality of it all fell upon me. My mother's death felt like the tearing down of a support I could turn to. There was nothing there anymore for me.

"Oh God! No!" I could hear my father's cry as he cried out to the ugly eye of God. What goodness did God possess in taking my mother from me? I gripped Bernard's shirt tightly as I continued to cry.

xxx

It was a couple days later that my father and Bernard left me alone to assist in my mother's funeral arrangements. It was Katherine Owens who came over that morning to dress me in a simple black dress and do my hair in long soft curls, pinning half of it up. I sat in my mother's room as I waited for my father to return to take me to say good-bye to my mother.

The room was now empty. My mother's body had been removed the day following her death and taken away to be prepared for burial. Glancing around the room that once dwelled with my parents' bliss and happiness, I began to feel a hatred brewing inside me.

Fresh air blew in from the window, making the drapes dance about as they usually do with the wind. The house was still around me. I could hear Mr. Reilly hollering outside as he made his sales. I knew Michael wasn't with him. He was with his mother, Katherine and Aunt Mary preparing for tonight. Laughter broke out outside as the schoolboys ran in groups to the schoolyard, children played their games of pretend out on the streets. It almost took me aback, a wonderment of how people could still be happy, be loved and can love, walk and run, play and still know what fun can be.

How I hated their happiness. I hated the hours passing before me and I hated everything in this room. I hated that my mother betrayed me for the second time by leaving me too soon and how I hated those blasted doctors for not being able to say exactly what happened to her. None of it made sense!

In my rage, I grabbed the candles on the night table and threw them. I stood up and kicked over my father's desk chair, I swept my arm across his desk, throwing all his papers on the floor. I threw the covers off the bed and kicked them away. I beat the pillows against the soft pine of the headboard until the stuffing came out of them. I ran to the drapes and ripped them down. I threw the books off the shelf, grabbing and ripping pages out as I threw them.

I stopped as I heard a creaking sound behind me. I turned around to see Father sitting on the rocking chair, watching me in my grief. I grabbed another book from the shelf and held it out like a weapon. I could feel everything resurface, no more lies!

"What did you and the doctors decide to lie about this time?!" I yelled. My father sighed heavily, "We don't know anything, Liana."

"Don't lie to me!" Without taking my fierce eyes off my father, I threw the book I had at the window. I heard the loud shatter as it smashed through the windowpanes, "I'm sick of all of you lying to me!"

"I've never lied to you Liana. I promise that."

"No," I said darkly, "All you did was cover for Mother's lies and pretended nothing was wrong." I lowered my head, staring at my feet, "I know about Jack Sparrow."

I looked up to see Father's expression change. His jaw slightly dropped and his eyed widened a bit. An awkward silence fell before us.

I went on, "I'll not be made a fool, Father. I deserve to know the truth."

I stopped as I saw his eyes began to well up, "Not now, Liana." He said warningly as he looked away. His hands slightly shook as they rested in his lap. For a moment I wanted to run into his arms and comfort him but I couldn't stop throwing my anger at him. I knew he had just as much right to grieve as I did but I selfishly wanted to deal with this first.

In my frustration, I felt myself blurt it out, "I guess if Mother's secrets are true then that means you are not my father." I wished I could've retracted my words but it was too late. My father looked up at me, despondent and eerily calm before he stood up and walked out of the room. As I heard his footsteps going down the stairs, I felt scared. His calmness scared me along with the impulsiveness of my words.

As I turned to leave, I saw my mother's journal lying on the floor. Its pages were ripped out and scattered. I gasped softly as I got on my knees and picked it up. I didn't realize I had ripped it apart. I crawled around, picking up all the torn pages and stuffing them back into the journal. I held on tightly to the book, hugging it to my body as I began to softly rock myself. My breathing shuddered as I held back tears.

xxx

During the funeral, my father wouldn't speak a word to me, standing with no emotion as he listened to the service. I sat next to him, not hearing a word the parson was saying. I just stared at my mother's coffin, letting my eyes well up as I thought of her. She was so beautiful and I couldn't imagine that she was within that prison of cherry wood, to be lowered into the ground and never be seen again.

As I held back my tears, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Michael. His hazel eyes lacked their usual sparkle, his lips chapped from the cold August winds, "It will be alright, Liana." He whispered comfortingly. I nodded as I felt a tear escape and run down my cheek as I put my hands over his, embracing his comfort.

I felt the emptiness of my smile as I assured Michael that I would be fine. On the contrary, I was not at all fine and I knew I wasn't going to be fine. Just in the last couple of days I felt as if I had aged twenty years. I felt done with life and nothing seemed more agreeable then to sink into the ground and disappear.

The parson's last words pulled me out of my somber state, "We shall now commit her body to the ground." At those spoken words, my father held out a hand, asking them to wait as he approached the coffin. He embraced the coffin as he prayed for a safe and restful passage to heaven. He concluded his words by promising to look out for and take care of me and that he would miss her forever. I couldn't stop the tears as he took my hand and brought me to her. Without saying anything, I placed a single flower on top of her coffin as two young men picked up my mother's coffin and lowered it into the grave.

I read over the headstone, made the day after her death. It stood at the height of the grave. Its stone-cut letters read:

Emma Morgan Carter 

**Beloved Wife and Mother**

**Born The Year Of Our Lord: 1631**

**Died The Year Of Our Lord: 1661**

The funeral finally came to a close. I watched Katherine pull my father into an embrace, whispering how sorry she was for his loss. Michael and Samantha, followed by the other kids, walked by and patted my shoulder, whispering how sorry they were as they walked off in hushed monotones. As the voices drifted off, I felt the fog around me grow thicker. Swirls of white mist billowed around my knees.

I looked to my father who was still talking to Katherine, his face full of remorse as Katherine did her best to offer reassurance. I needed to get out of there. Giving my mother's headstone one last glance, I turned around and began to walk home. I stopped as I spotted a familiar figure over in the distance.

Captain Jack Sparrow stood by a tall sculpted angel, his forehead buried against the cold granite. His posture seemed mournful and despairing. The sound of my footsteps on the dirt brought him out of his reverie. As he started at me with his kohl-rimmed eyes, I felt my blood boil and my eyes began to well. He opened his mouth to begin speaking as I began to run. I tore from the graveyard and down the dirt road. I ducked into an alley behind Sarah's old house and emerged onto the sandy path that led into the woods. I kept running as the ground sloped downhill.

Straight ahead, partially hidden from the shrubs and palm trees, I could see the abandoned fisherman's house. I ran inside and up the stairs to the bedroom. Immediately I sat at the window, staring into the beautiful outside. As I marveled at the open ocean, I tried to imagine what life would entail now that my mother was gone. I knew Father needed me and I loved him dearly but I would go through a life only a mother could understand and I would have no one to turn to.

I turned to the sound of a creak from the stairs. I stood up abruptly as Jack Sparrow emerged from the shadows, "Sit down, lass." He ordered gently as he leaned against the wall. I sat back down slowly. As much as I wanted to scream and curse at him, I somehow felt completely entranced by this man who Mother said was my real father. If anyone would know the truth then it would be this man standing before me. I knew I shouldn't ask but I could feel my desperation growing and yearning to know the truth.

"I'm sorry about your mother," he said softly and mournfully. I nodded in thanks as I turned around to see the outside again, "It just doesn't make sense." I whispered mostly to myself. Jack nodded in agreement. I turned to look at him in a sideways glance, "Is it true what I heard that night? Was it all true?"

Jack blinked, turning away as he struggled to find his words, "As awful as it sounds and I'm truly sorry to be the bearer of bad news but it is true."

I looked down at my feet expecting to feel the wave of despair wash over me but instead I found myself feeling numb. At the same time I felt a huge load lift away off of me. At the time I didn't understand at all.

I exhaled harshly as Jack spoke suggestively, "I don't know if there is anything I could do."

I suddenly felt offended by his words. What could he do? His attempted offer seemed empty, just another load of empty promises to replace my burdens that had left so swiftly.

I turned around, "You could leave us alone and never come back. You have done enough damage from when you came here the first time."

Jack frowned, "And what would you know of the so called 'offences' on my part? You're just a child." I scoffed as I pushed past him. Before I headed down the stairs, I turned to him once more, "I may be just a child but I know more then you think I do. Just do us all a favor and get out of our lives." Jack rolled his eyes as he turned away from me, slightly chuckling to himself. I felt my face flaming but turned and left down the stairs before I could give him the satisfaction of my mortification. No wonder my mother hated him.

I emerged back into the woods, the sky painted in orange streaks from the sunset. I felt my stomach lurch in disgust for I was not looking forward to the day's end or the days to come. Coming out of the woods, I was in the yard behind 'The Poor Man's Wealth'. I walked past the garden-like areas outside our back gate and went down an alley to the right that would lead to the cul-de-sac.

In curiosity I slowly moved to the front porch at the sound of creaking. My father was sitting in a rocking chair. His head was bowed forward in his grief, lifting it only to take a puff from his cigar. I gulped as I approached him. I cleared my throat loudly to catch his attention as I stepped up on the porch. He looked up at me with tear stained eyes.

"I'm sorry for what I said." I admitted softly. Father's expression softened as he stubbed out his cigar. I felt a smile tug at my lips as he mashed it on the wooden railing of the porch. Father was a rather decent man and always believed in not smoking where children were present, regardless of what others opposed.

I felt tears welling as he took my hand and kissed it. He held onto my hand still as he spoke, "Don't worry on it. You're not the only one who is going to miss her."

I squeezed my eyes shut as I looked down, feeling the sadness fill me up again; "I just thought we would always have her here."

"I know, Liana." Father spoke so kind that I couldn't help but feel so guilty, I did not deserve his benevolence. I sniffed as I felt the tears falling, "Why did she have to die?"

Having my words weigh down on him, my father began to cry, "I don't know, sweetheart." At that point, I could no longer speak as I began to cry openly. Father pulled me to him and I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck as he held me. I kissed his cheek as he cried with me.

xxx

After Liana left, Jack followed shortly after. He made sure to remain hidden as he followed her up the path to the tavern. Taking a different route as he emerged into the city, he wound up on the other side of the cul-de-sac. Coming into the city, he froze as he saw 'The Poor Man's Wealth' right across from where he stood. He could see clearly Liana and Edward lost in an embrace on the front porch. Jack's feeling of loss and pain dwelled along with theirs.

Jack knew everything resulting in Emma's death but still he couldn't bring himself to telling Liana what really happened, he knew it was best to leave them with what they knew. As he crossed the cul-de-sac, he went down the road and back toward the harbor. Although he was far from the tavern, he could still hear Liana's crying in his mind along with the sweetness of Emma's voice. Her death still remained hard to take in leaving him feeling cold and numb.

"I'm so sorry…" he whispered under his breath as he wiped a single tear from his eyes. Jack took a deep breath as he thought about his next move. He knew right then that this was not over. Liana wasn't safe anymore with everything that had happened. If this man knew, he would come for her soon. Jack knew he had to take drastic measures to save her. Unfortunately nothing more could be done unless he got his ship back. He knew where he had to go and what he had to do.

He looked up to the sky as he sailed off for the Caribbean, "I'll do what I can…" He knew he at least owed Emma that.

**A/N: **Whew! This chapter has got to be one of the hardest I ever did. I'm still not completely happy with it but overall I think it came out better than I thought. I hope you all enjoy it considering the time I took to write it, read and review as usual and I shall see you again for the next chapter. Ohh, one more thing: I'M GOING TO THE POTC 2 PREMIRE!!! Ha ha! I just had to say that.


	8. Chapter 7: Changes

**A/N: **Wow it sure has been a while! I'm sorry that this update had taken longer than I had hoped but I have a new job working full time in a theatre and its been taking a lot of my time. Any chance I can spare I'm either memorizing scripts for acting class or working toward my career which had taken a new turn in my life at this moment. Ohh by the way, just a small warning but there is a sex scene in this near the end of Liana's POV. You can skip it if you want to but to those who read it, please be gentle for it is my very first sex scene. Enjoy!

**Chapter 7: Changes **

Life without my mother began to fall into a routine. My father had help in my upbringing from child to young woman from Katherine who I visited every chance I could. I never complained considering I got to see Samantha and Michael more often than before. Katherine would assist me in the duties of the home, teaching me to cook, sew, bake and anything else she could throw in. She encouraged me to continue singing and piano lessons but the hobbies I had grown to love so much now left me feeling quite indifferent. I gave up on the piano but I couldn't seem to give up my singing.

Bernard gained an important role in my upbringing as well, helping me order food and supplies to stock, set up the schedules and manage everyone's pay and needs. I was now not only working in the tavern but most, if not all, of the responsibility had fallen on me.

Three years had passed and knowing that this was the only life I would know had me bored terribly and enveloped me in restlessness. I may not have known what I had wanted but if running a household were to by my station in life then my heart would have been skewered to numbness. I could feel my best years slipping away as I worked in the hot sweaty kitchen to serve low life drunken mariners. I felt I was throwing away my life, not able to live like I wanted.

Halfway through my fifteenth year I began to notice men taking a new perspective to me, the way their eyes changed when they looked at me. It was then that Katherine began to teach me about courtship although I didn't see the need to learn. I eventually became aware of the changes I had gone through and each day after bathing I would spend time observing this new body I had developed. A funny thought struck me as I thought of how I hadn't noticed these changes sooner.

As I stood in front of a mirror, naked, I ran my hands down my body, tracing down the curves of my sides to the roundness of my hips. My breasts had developed a fine shape, similar to my mother's except my body was definitely broader then her delicate frame. My legs and arms had a firmer, more solid quality and my skin held a slightly bronzed tone. Although I did not believe my face was very attractive I did love my dark brown eyes and the more defined look to my features. My hair had grown much darker with a wild and unkempt appearance that required no guess whatsoever on whom I inherited that from. As I dressed, I could hear Katherine's words repeat again and again in my mind.

"No man shall stand a chance against you."

I didn't care and it appeared that I wasn't the only one to notice this new concept of my life.

"Can you two help me out with this?"

We were all back in the fisherman's house on Vernway Dock once again. Out of a silly impulse, I had drifted over to the armoire and tried to open it. The doors were firmly closed shut and wouldn't budge. Samantha and Michael moved to help me open the armoire. We pushed and pulled but the doors stayed shut.

"Well I believe we found the problem." Michael said as he touched a padlock that dangled from the doorknobs. I rolled my eyes as I felt my face go red, "Well…I didn't see that…" I attempted. Samantha and Michael busted out laughing as I shook my head and walked away.

Ignoring their protests to not be such a baby, I grabbed a metal rod sitting on the bed and went back to the doors holding it over my head. Samantha and Michael jumped out of the way as I struck at the padlock. After a few good slams it finally broke off and one of the doors swung open. Samantha approached first and reached it.

"Well?" I asked expectantly.

Samantha gasped as she pulled out a beautiful velveteen gown. Ivory velveteen with gold trimming along the v-neckline, sleeves and down the front of the dress. It was a bit worn and ripped but I knew with some work it would look wonderful.

I felt my eyes widen at the dress, "Its lovely."

Samantha glanced at me, "This old thing?" she asked incredulously. I nodded as I grabbed it from her, "What's wrong it with it? All it needs is some good mending and new trimming and it can be as good as new." I turned to Michael who stared at me with such bafflement. I was usually never one to talk of the so called "women's chores" but I couldn't help myself. I traced the gold trimming with my fingers before putting the dress back into the armoire.

I smiled as a thought occurred, "Whoever used to live here must have traveled a lot to get a dress like that."

Michael's eyes shined as he looked to his sister, "Maybe he served in the navy like Father. Oh, how I would love to go and fight the lions of injustice, to die fighting like he did seems an honorable fate."

"Probably. Maybe he was a mariner like the lot we get at the tavern." I opened the armoire and rummaged through it, "He probably meant to sell it."

It was Samantha's turn to stand up, "Or it belonged to the woman he was meant to be with and he left, leaving her here to wait for her lover's return."

I stopped short, her story hitting a nerve, "Yes and he probably left her with a bastard child and no intention to return." I snapped at her. Both Michael and Samantha appeared stunned by my sudden anger. I slammed the door of the armoire before storming out of the room and down the stairs.

As I arrived near the gardens, I felt an arm grab me. I turned and pushed Michael away, "Let me go!" Michael didn't stop there, "I'm just worried about you is all." Michael tried his best to be as gentle as possible but I would hear any of it, "I'm warning you." I said darkly as I took a step toward him. "What is your problem, Liana?" Michael was starting to get frustrated, "Nobody would have to worry if you just told us what is bothering you?"

"You are what's bothering me, Michael!" I shouted as I grabbed him and shoved him down as hard as I could. He reached out to grab me to prevent his fall but failed. To my horror, he fell back, slamming against the wooden gate of the garden's fence. The door broke off from his weight and went down with him, breaking his fall.

I stood, completely aghast to what just happened as Samantha came running up to help her brother. I watched as she leaned down and pulled him up by his arm. He groaned in pain and stumbled a bit, leaning on Samantha for support. Nothing was said as they stared at me, glaring with angry eyes for what I had done.

Unable to bring myself to apologize, I backed away. After taking a few uneasy steps, I turned and ran back to the tavern as fast as I could.

Down the side of the tavern and up the steps of the porch, I swung open the door only to be greeted by the unbearable stench of sweat and liquor. I grimaced as I battled my way through the vulgar crowd of thirsty mariners and fishermen.

I gasped as I felt myself fall back into someone's lap. A blonde man with a rugged look to his features gazed drunkenly at me, his eyes scanning my body as he ran his fingers across my cheek, "Now look at what we got 'ere." I glanced around his table as his friends hooted and whistled, "Would you be lookin' fer a good time tonight lass?" Trying my best not to gag from his pungent odor, I pushed his wandering hands off of me, as I got off his lap, "Not on your life."

Eyebrows raised around the table as they laughed, "Well, I'll be here waiting if ye change yer mind, pretty one."

I ignored his comments and immediately went over to Bernard who was stationed behind the counter. A few minutes later, I was making my way around the tavern with a tray in my hand serving drinks and ignoring the few men who wanted more than just a good pint.

Could this all be the only world I would know? I gazed around the tavern as I moved to one of the booth tables and set down a few glasses of grog to a group of men engaged in a game of blackjack. I stumbled on a spilled drink as I turned to leave. As my feet swept up from under me, a sailor from the group skillfully caught my tray full of drinks, "Sorry lass, gotta save these."

The men laughed as they continued their card game, leaving me sprawled in a puddle of ale. I quickly scrambled up and moved off without retrieving my tray. At that point I couldn't care less.

As I rested in the corner of the tavern's piano room, I surveyed the sight. The Poor Man's Wealth was packed with sailors belching, swilling and swearing all around me. I grimaced as I watched two men sitting with a pair of whores sitting on their knees, the men laughed as the ladies whispered their words of seduction as the men succumbed to their invites of their satisfactions.

I couldn't believe what my world had been reduced to. For a moment, I felt myself become twelve years old once more. I could remember how that was the last time I ever felt happy. Things were supposed to change, but not for the worse. I could remember the burden fall upon me when my father told me I was to take over and learn to work. No choice was dealt in the matter. I had thrown away my life and my childhood for a life I didn't want.

I gazed at the other barmaids serving drinks and batting away greasy, calloused hands grabbing at their breasts or behinds lustfully. I thought of that man who harassed me earlier and the sailors who laughed when I fell, observing my surroundings somewhat critically. I shuddered to think I would spend the rest of my days in such repulsiveness. I pined for something more.

I stood up and felt myself drift back to the main room. As I collected my tray from the group of sailors playing blackjack, I noticed the man who harassed me earlier occasionally stealing a glance at me. As I turned to look, he quickly averted his eyes to the other sailors at his table. Taking a second look, I noticed he appeared to be much younger than the usual lot that stuck around. Before I could turn away, his eyes locked with mine. I smirked as he raised his eyebrows suggestively. It wasn't long before I found myself back at his table enjoying a round of drinks.

"Fancy a drink, lass?" The blonde sailor asked before pushing a glass of port into my hands. Feeling bold, I downed it in one gulp. I had been around sailors all my life but never like this. I could feel the exhilaration course through me. I knew this man wanted me to fulfill his lust and I couldn't understand why it thrilled me to know that.

As I was just finishing my seventh glass of ale, I felt this man's arms around my waist. His grip tightened on me as he pulled me onto his lap. He leaned to his right, whispering to a much older man as he dealt out a deck of cards. After he was done, he pulled out a pipe and lit it. An aroma emitted from the stream of smoke as he sucked on the pipe, different from the usual strong smell of tobacco. I kept my eye on the pipe as it was passed around the other men.

When it came to me, I felt the pipe being pressed to my lips by the lust filled sailor. He lit the pipe for me as I began to suck in the smoke. It was moments later, I felt myself get strangely lightheaded. The feelings of my depression and boredom drifted away and I suddenly didn't dread the rest of the night.

"What do you call this, sir?" I asked as I struggled to keep my head up, dizziness overtaking me. I observed the pairs of eyes staring at me, amused by my intoxication, "Why it's hemp of course!" The men laughed as they clinked their drinks and passed the pipe around a couple more times.

I laughed along with the men's enthusiasm as they continued to chat. The hemp clouded my mind as I struggled to keep up with their meaningless conversation. As I downed more ale, I shifted my eyes to the blonde sailor, aware of how he was looking at me. I felt his fingers running through my hair as he whispered to me, asking me to go upstairs with him.

I knew his meaning but hesitated to answer

I could feel guilt sweep over me as I began to think. I had never been with a man before and I could feel my body responding to his words, a strong craving for the unknown triggered deep within me. I turned away from him as I fought a battle within me and remembered my reasons. I had only joined at this table as a pathetic attempt to forget everything going on around me.

But a second part of me looked over this man and couldn't help but feel desire and curiosity cloud over my sense of morality. If this had been brought up before, I would have been disgusted but I could feel my hunger to forget everything intensify and that was it for me. The pipe came back around and I took another puff, sucking in the smoke deeply, enjoying the euphoria. I felt brave, curious as to how far I would go.

Before I knew what hit me, he had taken me upstairs to an empty room. As quick as he could, he opened the door and led me inside, kicking the door closed as he pressed me against the wall. He leaned down and kissed me hard. I felt my body stiffen at the realization of receiving my first kiss. It wasn't what I had expected it to be, hard and tasting of dry hemp and booze.

I was surprised at how my body reacted to his minstrations. I felt nothing for this man but yet I could feel my body craving his touch. His calloused hands roamed my body as he led me to the bed. He laid me down as his fingers began pushing up the hem of my dress, bunching it up at my hips. I moaned with such pleasure as I felt his lips kissing a fiery trail down my neck. My body trembled as he began sucking on the soft skin at the base of my neck.

I was so overwhelmed by these new feelings and sensations that I didn't care to notice that he had pulled the top of my dress down. I inhaled sharply as I felt his hand cup my breast, teasing and carressing. I gasped for only a second as he moved up and his lips crashed against mine roughly. His hands firmly rested at my hips as he pushed me further up so I was completely on the bed.

I let out a shuddering breath as I felt his fingers kneading my thighs, moving them apart as he hovered over me, desperate to fufill his want. He stopped short as he quickly stripped himself of his pants. I swallowed hard as I felt fear sweeping over me as I realized what I was doing. I was about to go over the edge.

Before I could say or do anything, he had entered me fully in one smooth thrust. My whole body stiffened as I cried out from the pain. I felt him hold me down as I struggled against him. My body quivered under him as I felt a tight pain from his penetration. Without hesitation, he began to move, thrusting his hips once hard into me, a sickening feeling suddenly lurched in the pit of my stomach.

I cried out in pain and I knew right then that this had to be wrong. I was coming to my senses and it couldn't have happened at a worse time. I felt myself moaning as he began rolling his hips rhythmically against mine. I moaned loudly as I felt his thrusts going faster and harder. As hard as I tried, I couldn't seem to drift away. I squeezed my eyes shut, holding back tears, as I waited for it to end.

My body trembled as I felt him stiffen inside me. A deep moan escaped him as he spilled himself into me. When he was done, he collapsed on top of me, panting heavily as the sweat cooled our bodies. Without saying anything, he withdrew himself from me and moved aside. He turned away from me as he drifted to sleep. The deed was done. He had satisfied his lust and I was suddenly nothing to him. I thought of the women who did this for a living and couldn't imagine how they lived such a life. My body felt cold and numb as a thought struck me. I felt used and degraded.

I couldn't believe what I had just done.

I turned to my side, scared to leave this room. I knew that there would be people downstairs looking for me and I did not want to be found at that moment.

xxx

Barely escaping the hangman's noose with the help of Will Turner, Jack Sparrow had wound up at the top of Fort Charles. Will and Elizabeth stood their ground in front of their friend, blocking the soldier's guns.

As Jack's mind thought of all possible getaways, he felt his prayers had been answered as he looked up to see the familiar blue and yellow parrot perching on a cannon. He knew just what he had to do. Without even thinking, he spoke up.

"Well, I'm actually feelin' rather good about this." He said as he shuffled over to the governor who did not look pleased, "I think we've all arrived a very special place, eh? Spiritually, ecumenically…grammatically?" Jack smiled inside at the governor's reaction of pure revulsion for this pirate.

Jack next approached the Commodore, "I want you to know I was rooting for you, mate. Know that."

Jack then turned and made his way to the end of the fort but of course he couldn't leave without poking some more fun at Elizabeth, "Elizabeth," she turned to look at him, "It would never have worked between us, darling." Jack paused to a moment to assume himself with her confusion, "I'm sorry."

Of course he would not forget dear William Turner in his antics for amusement, "Will," He began, with a bit of a smile he said, "Nice hat."

Will smiled briefly as Jack ran up the stairs to the edge of the battlement. He turned just in time to see the crowd react, "Friends!" he declared, wanting to make one last impression to his so-called respectable title, "This is the day you will always remember as the day that…"

Jack never got to finish his declaration as he tripped over the edge and went tumbling off the battlement and into the sea. Jack burst through the water gasping for air as he floated for a bit.

"SAIL HO!!"

Turning around he saw the black sails emerging from behind the cliffs. His crew had come back for him. With a smile of satisfaction, he began to swim toward the Black Pearl. He heart leaped from the sight of his precious ship, to know that it was his again after all these years.

As he got closer Mr. Cotton threw a rope to him, Jack grabbed it and in seconds was hoisted into the air and onto the top deck. He landed roughly on deck as the crew approached him. He looked up at Mr. Gibbs, "Weren't you supposed to keep to the code?"

Mr. Gibbs smiled a little as he remembered Elizabeth's words, "We figured they were more actual…guidelines" He reached out his hand and helped Jack to his feet as Mr. Cotton approached with Jack's hat. Jack gratefully took it, "Thank you."

"Captain Sparrow…" Anamaria stood at the helm with a coat in her hands. She approached Jack with a smiled and draped it over his shoulders, "The Black Pearl is yours."

Jack grinned as he let Anamaria's words sink in. He looked over at the ship's helm and took his place as Captain. In awe, he put his hands on the wheel, stroking the smooth wheel with affection. Realizing the crew was watching him; he immediately turned on the captain mode, "On deck, you scabrous dogs! Man the braces! Let down and haul to run free!"

The crew immediately reacted and ran to carry out his orders. Jack immediately looked to the ocean ahead, "Now, bring me that horizon."

He brought out his compass as Mr. Gibbs approached, "To Devon, England?"

Jack paused for a moment, remembering who he was doing all this for. He bowed his head in a single nod, To Devon." He clarified as he closed his compass and began to steer the ship to its next destination.

**A/N:** Yay, Jack got his Pearl back!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you so much for your patience. I really enjoy writing this story and I would never abandon it for anything honestly even with my hideously demanding life. I'll see you for the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 8: Nothing Left

**A/N: **Once again I apologize for not getting this chapter out sooner but things have been a bit crazy for me and are about to get even more insane. I have taken a break from writing to be completely honest but I'm ready to get myself back in the game. I hope you enjoy this new chapter.

**Chapter 8: Nothing Left**

As I stared out at the vast night sky from the fisherman's window, a million different thoughts began to race in my mind all at once, each thought leading up to the same conclusion. My father had found out about my loss of innocence and I found myself unable to look him in the eyes whenever he addressed me, the guilt swallowing me up whole and knowing that I could not do over to take it back. It was thanks to Bernard that my father had found out.

I felt angry toward him, but at the same time I knew of his concern, which first emerged shortly following my mother's death. He just wanted to protect me.

I already had a plan for what lay ahead. My hands trembled as I fumbled with an old potato sack, feeling unsure of my plan. I sat on my knees on the hardwood floor of the fisherman's bedroom. I pried at a loose floorboard until it came loose. I reached inside and rummaged through my things until I pulled out my mother's journal. The area under the floor had become my secret storage space for all my things that mattered the most.

The journal had a belt tied around it so none of the ripped pages would fall out. I stuffed it inside the sack, adding to the food and shawl that were already inside. I started to close the sack, but stopped as I remembered something; I shoved my arm back into the space below the floor and pulled out a tin box. I opened it and pushed aside some papers and trinkets. I pulled out a small leather pouch and emptied it into my hand. Inside were some shillings and the key. I pocketed the coins and put the key around my neck.

"Liana, are you here?"

I gasped as I heard someone coming up the stairs. Quickly I put the box under the floor and placed the board over the hole. I moved over to the bed and sat down sliding the sack under the bed. I looked up to see Michael come in from around the corner. He casually leaned against the door as his gaze dwelled to the window briefly before settling on me.

"I thought I'd find you here." He said, matter-of-factly as he stepped toward me. "What are you doing here?" I asked rudely. Michael shrugged, "You ran so fast out of the tavern, I thought what kind of friend would I be if I didn't go after you."

I smirked, "So we're okay?"

Michael laughed as he shook his head, "Water under the bridge, Liana."

I sighed heavily as I looked away from him, "Are they all gone?" I asked. In fact, I was in the fisherman's house as an escape. A few certain people had entered the tavern that knew about what I had done and I couldn't bear to face them. Unfortunately, word travels fast in this town. How their stares and accusing eyes would follow me around as I worked and pretended not to notice. In their eyes, I was my mother in the way society saw her.

Michael nodded as he kneeled down in front of me, "Since when have you cared about what people think of you?" I shook my head, "Since word got out that I'm just a whore." I shuddered as I said the word; "It's hard when people just won't stop staring at me, even worse when Father does." I lowered my eyes.

"It's not you," Michael said almost accusingly, "This isn't who you are." He took my hands in his as he spoke. I looked up, "I'm not the same person, Michael. I haven't felt like me in years."

"So what now?" Michael asked, staring as if the answer was written somewhere on my face. I shrugged, uncertain on how to answer the question. "I've just been feeling like there is nothing more for me here." I confessed.

Michael looked down, unsure of what to say, "If it means anything, you know I would do anything to fix this for you." I nodded as I felt my lips form a small smile, "You know," I sighed, "I would be so lucky to have a husband like you." Michael laughed nervously, "Well you know I can't do that but I'm always going to be here for you and Samantha will be too."

xxx

It was later that night that Michael's words had entered my mind as I walked down the busy market streets. I pulled my shawl tighter around my shoulders as I felt a cold breeze sweep through me. "Out of my way, wretch!" I gasped as I felt a hand roughly shove me aside. I pitched forward and dropped my basket that held groceries and my pouch of money. I rolled my eyes in aggravation as I bent down to pick it up.

"Need some help?" I turned to see Samantha holding out my money pouch, "I've lost too much money that way."

"Thanks," I said softly as I took the pouch and stuffed it under the food. "So where are you off to now?" She asked as she fixed her bonnet. I sighed, "I was on my way to Father's bookstore. I need to see him."

Samantha opened her mouth to speak but I already knew what she was going to say, "I have to do this." I said firmly. Samantha nodded but kept her eyes upon me. I knew she would have tried to talk me out of it. I took a deep breath, feeling my nerves get the better of me as we stood outside of the bookshop. I could see my father from the store window. He was busy helping a customer find a certain book. He was smiling, being professional but his eyes told me different.

The sadness and disappointment cut through so deep that I almost couldn't move. I looked to Samantha, "Wish me luck." I took a deep breath and started walking toward the front door. "I'll be waiting out here for you." I heard her say as I opened the door.

"Excuse me." I leaned against a bookshelf as the man Father helped walked past me to leave. I heard the bell above the door jingle behind me as I approached the front counter. He knew I was there but he kept on busying himself with paperwork and writing inventory, just ignoring me.

I began to talk anyway, "Father, you can pretend you're not listening but I know you are," I looked in his eyes for some sign that he was listening, but there was nothing. I kept on talking, "I'm not proud of myself but you can't be ashamed of me forever. I'm part of this family and you can't keep ignoring me because of my mistakes."

Father turned around and came around the counter with a bunch of books in his arms. Still ignoring me, he moved about the store, stacking the books in their proper places. I followed him as I kept on speaking, "It's bad enough to know what everyone now thinks of me but its worse to know that I don't have you anymore," My voice began to crack as I started to cry, "I love you and I'm so sorry for hurting you and shaming our name."

Father stopped stacking the books and turned to look at me, his eyes glistened from his tears but they were not forgiving. He was angry and I could see it. I suddenly felt paralyzed but I stood my ground, waiting for him to say something; anything.

"Get that food home, Liana." He said flatly, looking down at my basket. I squeezed my eyes shut as I looked away from him, his words wounding me. I immediately turned and quickly walked out the front door. I felt my grip on the basket tighten as I kicked open the door and ran out.

"Liana, what happened?" Samantha reached for me but I kept on walking.

I felt the tears streaming down my face as I began to run. I ran through the main part of town and down the path leading into the cul-de-sac. I slowed down and stopped to catch my breath. Right in front of me was 'The Poor Man's Wealth'. I gazed at my home with a feeling of uncertainty. I took a step forward, knowing I was supposed to go in there but I began to ask myself why. There was nothing in there for me. It was all drunken sailors, broken hearts and emptiness.

Hearing a flock of seagulls, I turned to their sound. Their calls were coming from Devon's harbor. As I gazed over in the direction of the port, I felt something different. I realized I had a chance for a change. I could easily just stowaway on a ship and sail wherever I wanted and all I had to contend with was adventure and new places to go.

With one last look at 'The Poor Man's Wealth', I tossed the basket on the front porch. All the food fell out onto the ground as the basket tipped and tumbled down the front steps. I turned and ran off to Vernway Dock, nothing but the sound of my footsteps on the dirt as I ran down the hill, swinging around each tree to avoid colliding into them.

I pushed open the door of the fisherman's house and darted up the stairs. I ran for the bed and plunged my arm underneath, pulling out the sack I had stashed there. I swung it over my shoulder and went for the stairs. I stopped for a moment as I looked around taking in what could possibly be my last time seeing this room where I spent most of my life in.

My mind raced with the many memories I shared with my friends in this room. It seemed crazy, my hasty decision to run away but I knew it was the right choice to go off and start over on a clean slate in a place where no one would know me.

Tearing a piece of parchment from a book on the desk, I scribbled a quick note and a few minutes later, I was walking down the footpath, away from the cul-de-sac. I took another route from Vernway Dock and emerged out of the alley next to Sarah's old house. I didn't want to risk running into someone I knew. I pulled my shawl tightly around my body and fixed my bonnet as I walked, trying to keep warm.

The wind picked up stronger as I approached the dock. The ocean air was overwhelming and the moon's rays shined down on the ocean's surface. As I moved down the harbor, I stopped when I came across a certain ship.

It was a huge ship but not just any ship. Its black sails billowed in the ocean breeze as it sat there, wobbling back and forth lightly with the waves. It was breathtaking yet intimidating. I could remember Sarah describing this very ship to me when I was little but her descriptions were no match for the sheer reality of seeing it before me.

"The Black Pearl…" I felt the words trail off my lips in complete captivation.

I gasped as I felt a pair of strong hands grab my waist suddenly from behind. In a split second it dawned on me what was going on but before I could scream for help, a hand clasped over my mouth, a cloth soaked in some kind of deleterious liquid was pressing against my face, forcing me to breath in the fumes. I whimpered in an attempt to plead for my life. "Shh, its okay." A man's voice whispered into my ear as he held the cloth to my face, "Trust me."

As I breathed, I felt my mind become hazy and everything became unfocused. I attempted to fend him off but I couldn't move. A few seconds later, everything faded away to blackness.

xxx

As Liana went limp, Mr. Gibbs tossed the cloth over his shoulder and scooped her up in his arms. His attention turned to the gangplank as Captain Jack Sparrow shuffled down and stepped onto the dock. The chances of luck being on his side seemed a bit ridiculous to dwell upon on the simple possibility of Liana being right there on the dock. It wasn't what he expected and it seemed too easy a task to trust.

"Hold on, Mr. Gibbs," he said putting a hand up as he approached, "I just want to be sure."

"She is just as you described, Captain." Mr. Gibbs said. Jack brushed the hair off Liana's face before removing her bonnet and tossing it aside. "Yep, its her alright." He confirmed as he held the key hanging around her neck. With a swift tug, he pulled it off from around her neck and pocketed it in his coat, "Take her aboard, Gibbs."

"Aye," Mr. Gibbs started up the gangplank as Jack picked up Liana's sack and carried it up to the ship.

**A/N:** Ah, the adventure finally begins lol! Read and review as usual. I hope you enjoy and the next chapter should be up soon.


	10. Chapter 9: Gentlemen of Fortune

**A/N: **I know this one took extremely long! I'm so sorry for that and I'll try not to disappoint. Well nothing more to say except I hope you enjoy this chapter.

On a personal note: This chapter is written in memory of my uncle Jose Marchese-Berrios – 1967 to 2007

**Chapter 9: Gentlemen of Fortune **

As I began to stir, I could feel the room swaying gently back and forth. I groaned as I pressed my palms to my forehead.

Headaches are never fun.

I threw the covers off me and stood up. I swooned and fell back on the bed as I felt the room spinning around. While I attempted to recover from my dizzy spell, I looked about at my surroundings. I was no longer in Plymouth but alone in a ship's cabin. I stumbled as I tried to stand once again. This time, I was able to hold myself up. After taking a few sluggish steps, I drifted toward the window and unlocked it. It flew open from a gust of wind to unveil nothing but ocean. The soft calls of the seagulls echoed through the air along with the crashing of the waves below.

I turned as I heard the door open. A young dark haired woman walked in. She took one look at me and sneered as she crossed over to the desk and set down a tray full of fruit.

"So you're the squirt Jack ordered us to find." She said as she looked me over, seemingly unimpressed. I cocked an eyebrow at her, ignoring her comment, "As in Jack Sparrow?"

I jumped as she turned to me sharply, "That's _Captain_ Jack Sparrow."

"You have got to be kidding me." I pushed past her and toward the door. I swung it open and proceeded to the main deck. It was quite sunny and I squinted as I took a moment to let my eyes adjust after being in the dimly lit cabin for so long. I turned and went for the stairs leading up to the quarter deck. An arm came down in front of me as a rather large man with a beard blocked the front of the stairs, "And what business do ye have with the Cap'n', lass?"

I grimaced as his stench began to hit me. This man looked liked he hadn't bathed in ages. Seeing past the stairs, I could see Jack Sparrow up above, just as I remembered him. His pride and dignity radiated as he stood at the helm, his eyes fixated on the horizon. However, it reminded me of my reason for storming out here. I turned to the man blocking my way, "Sorry but I don't intend on making it your business." I stated firmly. I pushed his arm out of the way and scurried up the steps. I stopped at the top as Jack's eyes fell upon me.

"You!" I stomped towards him and without even thinking I drew my hand back and smacked him hard across the face. I growled in rage as I jumped on him. I could hear footsteps hastily coming up the stairs behind me but I didn't care, "You wretched, heartless, loathsome…!" I reached back my hand to slap him again. Only this time he caught my wrist just in time. A sly smile smirk stretched across his face, "Now that wasn't very nice."

All around me the pirates howled with laughter but I didn't care. I was furious, "If not your mother, I was pretty sure that so called father of yours taught you some proper manners."

The pirates continued to laugh. I roughly pulled my hand out of Jack's grasp, "You ordered for me to be kidnapped!?" Jack leaned against the capstan, gesturing with one hand as he spoke, "Now kidnapping isn't really the way I'd put it." He said, "You are anything but a prisoner aboard my ship. However we would have to fix that if you attack me like that again."

His arrogance did nothing more than aggravate me further. I fought the urge to attack Jack again as I became aware of all the pirates eyeing me dangerously. Some eyed lustfully while others showed warning.

Feeling my throat dry up, I pointed a finger threateningly at Jack before whirling around and stomping back to the Captain's quarters. As I pushed open the heavy doors, I stumbled but quickly caught myself. I looked down to see what I had tripped on.

An empty glass bottle rolled around on the floor. I kicked it hard and watched it explode into a million pieces as it struck the corner of the desk. As I moved further in the room, I noticed quite a number of bottles scattered about, some empty and others half filled with rum. "Of course." I said wryly to myself.

As I sat on the bed, I took a moment to observe the room. Overall it seemed pretty bare with not much decoration. A huge table sat in the middle of the room with a single chair. All kinds of maps and charts lay spread out on the top. Occupying the far side near the door was a wooden cabinet where I'm sure Jack had stashed more rum and stolen trinkets.

When the sun began to set, my eyes sprang to the door as it opened and I was greeted by the same burly man who was guarding the quarter deck stairs. "So Jack Sparrow has got a daughter." He said in amazement, "Guess he ain't the bloody blagueur I thought he was."

I shifted my eyes, feeling wary on his intentions, "Who are you?"

The man smiled, "You can call me Mr. Gibbs."

I backed up until I felt the back of the headboard pressing against my back. Noticing my apprehension, Mr. Gibbs laughed. "That won't be necessary, Ms. Sparrow. I'm not here to hurt you."

"Then why are you here?" I relaxed as he chuckled lightly.

"Just had to see for meself the reason for why Jack had us sail all the way out here."

I frowned, "Wait, so this was his plan all along? To find me?"

Mr. Gibbs nodded, "Yeah, he really pushed hard for us to get here and locate you. I'd never seen him so serious."

To me the whole thing seemed preposterous. My mind scrambled to think why Jack would go through so much urgency on account of me.

"Aye, I did my best to talk him out of it but Jack just kept on pushin'."

His story left me flabbergasted, "But why?"

He shook his head, "You'd have to talk to the Captain 'bout that."

I was about to ask more but he left me alone. I felt the frustration brewing up. I had so many questions but I feared that I wouldn't get my answers here from anyone, not even Jack. Despite my fear, I knew I had to ask and I would ask tonight.

xxx

_**That Night…**_

Although my conclusions were merely theoretical, I left the cabin to find Jack. The sun had just finished setting over the horizon and the first few stars began to emerge.

I didn't have to wander too far to find Jack, for he was only a few feet away from me busy tying down the sails.

"Jack?"

He turned around, "Oh good, you're awake."

I didn't waste a second, "Jack, I want to know why I'm here."

Jack just grinned, "I knew you'd ask sooner or later but unfortunately luv, I can't tell you." My jaw dropped, "What?"

"That's just the way it is, Lia," he shrugged as he tossed some ropes aside, "I'm afraid you're not ready to know right now."

I didn't bother to correct him on my name. I came to get an answer and wasn't leaving until I got one.

"That's not the answer I'm looking for," My voice shook a little. "I need to know."

"And eventually you will," Jack said, "But in the meantime…"

I jumped, completely thrown off guard as Jack swiftly turned and tossed a sword at me. Instinctively I caught it. I swiped the air with it before setting it down on a crate, "Is there a point to this sword?"

"By all means there is," He explained, "You will start training tomorrow. Now I suggest you get a good night sleep."

"But I…"

"Good night, luv."Jack abruptly moved toward the cabin and went inside, not giving me a chance to say anymore. I grabbed the sword and awkwardly swung it around. I had no experience except for the wooden swords I fiddled around with in my childhood. I could feel a small part of me look forward to my first lesson in the morning.

After tossing my sword on a pile of heavy rope, I trudged down the steps leading down into the gundeck. Huge cannons and barrels took up most of the space and on the far side of the room were the hammocks, strung up with only enough space in between for the crew to get in and out.

Feeling the sleep coming on, I went for the first hammock and quickly settled in. I sighed in gratification as I felt the comfort from the hammock swaying back and forth with the ship. Just as my eyes started to close, it felt as if the deck came up and slammed me in the face.

"Get off there missy! This here's mine!"

I scrambled away on all fours as one of Jack's crew members got on the hammock I was just on. I snatched the thin blanket that fell with me and hurried out of there, not wanting to cause anymore of a fuss.

I turned a corner and descended another flight of stairs which led down to the brig. With nothing but the silence and the empty cells, I was convinced that I would be safer down here.

I opened the door to the first cell and laid my blanket on the floor. Not wanting to have any of the crew take advantage if they found me, I closed the cell door and tied it with a piece of chain that was loose from one of the shackles.

Curling up on the blanket, I pulled the bottom of it over my legs. I listened to the soft crashing of the waves against the ship. I felt an enormous deal of sadness at that moment as I yearned for my home so greatly that I almost couldn't breathe. I closed my eyes and imagined myself back in my room with my father reading to me like he did when I was little. Oh how I missed him...missed my life...

**A/N: **:Sings: I'm back! I'm so sorry again for the long, long break but this stops now. Of course breaks will be a bit long due to work and school but not as long as this last one. Thank you everyone for your patience.


End file.
